Человек
by hellawworliet
Summary: Альтернативный вариант развития событий после выступления Лайта в университете. Что, если Миса не назначит встречу в Аояме, а увидит Ягами в вечерних новостях? L/Лайт. Укита и Рэм остаются в живых. Предупреждение: яой с анатомическими подробностями, ненормативная лексика, спойлеры.
1. Повторение

Я не являюсь автором или владельцем настоящей «Тетради Смерти», все герои и события которой используются мной в некоммерческих целях исключительно ради игры собственного воображения. Мое искреннее уважение авторам этой замечательной манги.

Рейтинг M – пейринг LxLight с анатомическими подробностями, спойлеры, альтернативный вариант развития событий в канонических декорациях.

**Челове****к**

**Глава 1. Повторение.  
**

Неисправимая оплошность, достойная человека, но не бога, повлекла за собой события, которые захватили Ягами Лайта.

Корни этого упущения уходят в час после сдачи экзаменов, когда Ягами-младший произносил приветственное слово будущим первокурсникам университета «ТОО». Согласно этикету публичных выступлений, докладчик обязан держать в руках конспект произносимой речи. Но Лайт ни разу не опустил глаз, чтобы взглянуть на знакомые, выписанные твердым изящным почерком кандзи. В зал он смотрел отстраненно, легко сохраняя самообладание, несмотря на сдавленный смех Рюука за левым плечом. Экс-абитуриента мало интересовали лица, смотрящие жадными глазами на сцену. В конце концов, Лайт был «богом нового мира», и ничто в тот миг не могло смутить его. В глазах зрителей он, наверняка, был диковинкой – холёным гением, подающим надежды на высокие учебные результаты и благополучную карьеру под эгидой полицейского управления. Он умел преподнести себя большой аудитории. Еще в старшей школе Лайт не раз удерживал внимание всего класса устными докладами, точнее – живым стилем их изложения.

Все было идеально, ровно как запланированно - высший балл, выступление. Правда, присутствовал неучтенный фактор, досадная мелочь, случайная корреляция - еще один человек на сцене рядом с ним.

Оказалось, что планку наивысшего балла преодолел не один Ягами. (Он все же был первым в списке принятых, что добавляло гордости). Мельком взглянув на результаты, Лайт задал себе вопрос – что за человек этот Руюга? И были ли его результаты достигнуты в честной борьбе? Или на них ушла крупная сумма? Из тех сумм, что не называют вслух, но распускают самые дикие кривотолки. Разумеется, университет славится блестящим неподкупным преподавательским составом, отсутствие коррупции в нем - не только университетская, но и национальная гордость. И все же мир испорчен, в чьем-нибудь сердце непременно есть глухой темный уголок, в который легко проникает сияние золота или шорох разноцветных купюр.

В любом случае Рюуга не был похож на избалованного достатком наследника уважаемой семьи. Также ему было чуждо понятие уважения к зрителям - мятая мешковатая одежда вместо аккуратного официального, пусть и недорогого, костюма, кеды со стоптанными задниками, беспорядочные пряди волос, торчащие из запущенной стрижки. Он читал речь с листа, сложенного перед тем вчетверо, от чего бумага походила на неудачный опыт занятий оригами. Болезненное изящество, тонкость его черт, переходило то ли в бесплотную абстрактную красоту, то ли в уродство. Создавалось ощущение, что он не имел понятия о личном пространстве - на сцену Рюуга поднимался по ступеням буквально в одном шаге от Лайта, будто отброшенная Ягами-младшим резкая угловатая тень.

После выступления Рюуга сел в смежное кресло рядом с Лайтом и, чуть наклонившись, тихо произнес: "Я знаю, что ты интересуешься делом Киры и ведешь собственное расследование".  
Лайт чуть сильнее сжал подлокотники кресла и кончики его пальцев едва заметно побелели. "Не выдать своих эмоций" - подумал он - "Знать о "самостоятельном расследовании" мог только мой отец, поскольку я обсуждал дело Киры лишь с ним, и он вряд ли мог рассказать кому-либо. Значит, этот человек каким-то образом связан с расследованием и пользуется серьезным доверием моего отца, который без основательных причин не стал бы выдавать и тем самым ставить под угрозу своего сына".

Лайт уже ощущал дыхание слежки за своей спиной. Диалог с литерой L на экране и убийство Линда Л. Тейлора остались в недалеком прошлом.

- Я могу поделиться с тобой важными сведениями, если ты обещаешь хранить их в тайне, - тихо продолжил Рюуга.  
Лайт кивнул, усилием воли заставив себя расслабиться и посмотреть на новоприобретенного знакомого. Огромные глаза с обсидиановыми зрачками внимательно изучали лицо Ягами-младшего.

- Я - L, - почти шепот слетел с бледных неулыбчивых губ.

Лайт чуть заметно усмехнулся. Как обычный человек сможет доказать существование сверхъестественного предмета в мире, помешанном на рациональности и строгих научных доказательствах? Взявшийся за это дело безумец мог быть либо идиотом, либо L. Лайт знал о детективе из отчетов отца, защищенных далеко не самым надежным шифровальным алгоритмом. Знал крайне мало, как и любой другой человек, допущенный к информации. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы составить мнение об L как о крайне серьезном противнике.  
Но разве этот молодой человек - L? Слишком молод для того, чтобы быть опытным следователем, и слишком стар для новичка-помощника. К тому же вид у него совершенно непредставительный. Даже чудаковатый. При ходьбе держит руки в карманах, словно не знает, куда их деть. Имеет дурную привычку подносить указательный палец ко рту и сутулится, словно двухметровый переросток. А ведь он ниже Лайта почти на полголовы. И неправильная осанка делает эту разницу особенно заметной. Нет, слишком аутичный и неуклюжий, чтобы быть агентом расследования.

Впрочем, была ненулевая вероятность, это и есть L, играющий ва-банк. Оттого, что слабее. Оттого, что медленнее принимает решения и отстает. Оттого, что не нашел иного выхода. Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов ни одного предположения. Никто не знает, как выглядит таинственный детектив и является ли он одним человеком или же, что вероятнее, группой единомышленников.

Если он не лжет, то все идет в точности, как спланировано: L показал свое лицо, и остается лишь выяснить его истинное имя.

Но детали мозаики окончательно встанут на свои места лишь в том случае, если доверенный Лайту человек подтвердит его слова: «Я – L».

– Ты не против продолжить разговор после церемонии в студенческом кафе? – спросил Лайт.

– Да, я как раз голоден.

По пути в кафе Рюуга внимательно и бесстрастно присматривался к будущему студенту, не произнося ни слова: «Лайт, на первый взгляд, ты – юноша без изъяна: прекрасный ученик, не гнушаешься спорта, выдержан, собран и блестяще контролируешь эмоции. Но я знаю, что ты можешь принимать поспешные решения. Ты идеалист-романтик, который не поступится ничем ради своей идеи. В этом мы схожи. Впрочем, ты лишь под подозрением, прямых доказательств у меня нет».

Они шли по широкой, вымощенной брусчаткой аллее. На скамьях, на траве, на ступенях университетских зданий сидели многочисленные студенты. Одни штудировали конспекты, другие беззаботно беседовали и смеялись, третьи увлеченно спорили. Все-таки хорошо быть молодым. Деревья сакуры наконец-то покрылись цветами после затяжного холодного сезона. Рюуга, словно белый призрак ушедшей зимы, сутулясь, шел за Лайтом. Лепестки цветов, сорванные ветром, запутывались в его шевелюре, придавая ей еще более неряшливый вид.  
Проходящие мимо молодые люди с удивлением поглядывали на странную пару, принимая их за школьных приятелей. Что еще кроме школы могло связывать этих непохожих людей? Один – статный, привлекательный, аккуратно и стильно одетый юноша – скорее всего гордость приличной семьи. И второй – парень немногим старше, с лицом цвета алебастра, похожим на застывшую маску - так мало эмоций отражалось на нем; чрезвычайно худой, с неправильной осанкой, которую лишь подчеркивала просторная одежда. Черные тени под глазами довершали картину - несчастный был либо болен, либо проводил ночи в компании с жесточайшей бессонницей.

В кафе Лайт предложил место у зашторенного окна в дальнем конце зала. Рюуга отметил, что это наилучшее место для приватной беседы – соседние столики довольно далеко, отсюда виден весь зал, а сами они полускрыты за спинками диванов.

Прежде чем Рюуге принесли не в меру сладкий кофе и пирожное с фруктами, он спросил Лайта:

– Как бы ты поступил, если бы хотел раскрыть дело Киры?

– Я бы заставил Киру выдать сведения, которые известны только ему.

Рюуга внимательно посмотрел на Лайта:

– Ты логично мыслишь, Лайт Ягами. Из всех, кого я опрашивал на этот счет, ты единственный так быстро придумал это красивое в своей простоте решение.

Лайт рассмеялся как можно непринужденнее. А Рюуга продолжил:

– Я тоже веду расследование дела Киры. И, уверяю, имею для этого гораздо большие возможности. Не хочешь ли присоединиться к моей команде? Твой блестящий ум поможет нам быстрее раскрыть это дело. Кроме того, не буду скрывать, я подозреваю, что Кира - это ты.

Лайт прикрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что подозрения абсолютно беспочвенны и звучат крайне нелепо.

– Я понимаю ход твоих мыслей, – сказал он - ведь ты, Рюуга, желаешь не столько воспользоваться моими способностями, сколько следить за мной. Но, в любом случае, я согласен. Одному труднее справиться с этим масштабным и необычным делом. Правда, я смогу присоединиться лишь в том случае, если кто-либо подтвердит твою личность. Сам понимаешь, неразумно доверять на слово.

– Отлично, в таком случае я приглашаю тебя в мой штаб расследования завтра ут...

Раздался мелодичный звонок. Звонил телефон Лайта. Ягами-младший нажал кнопку ответа, подержал трубку несколько секунд возле уха и взволнованно сказал: «У отца сердечный приступ, он лежит в больнице. И я сейчас же еду к нему».

Рюуга задумчиво пожевал цукат с пирожного и, помедлив, сказал:

- Лайт... кстати, надеюсь, ты не против подобного обращения? Так вот, Лайт, мы можем поехать в больницу вместе. Мне в любом случае необходимо навестить твоего отца, поскольку он может быть единственной оставшейся в живых жертвой Киры. Нельзя упускать драгоценное время.

Лайт согласно кивнул, подумав: "Отлично! Будет время внимательнее к тебе присмотреться, Рюуга".

Рюуга вынул из кармана небольшой сотовый телефон и нажал известную лишь ему комбинацию клавиш. Посмотрев на экран, он сказал: "Через несколько минут прибудет мой личный водитель".

И действительно, вскоре у входа в кафе притормозил темный лимузин с тонированными стеклами. Лайт со скрытым интересом посмотрел на вместительный автомобиль:"А ты богатенький сукин сын, Рюуга. Так вот как ты сдал экзамены! Впрочем, я не удивлен - этот мир и вправду окончательно испорчен".

Водитель, скрытый за темной перегородкой, был, без преувеличения, ас своего дела - в считанные минуты он довез молодых людей до больницы. Лайт справился в регистратуре о состоянии отца: Соичиро Ягами, к счастью, был жив. Но последние трудовые дни, расследование кажущегося безнадежным дела и сердечный приступ отняли у него много сил.

В приемном покое кардиологического отделения Лайту и Рюуге выдали стерильные халаты и тонкие одноразовые бахилы. Лайту пришлось снять пиджак и сорочку, чтобы надеть неудачно подобранный халат с узкими рукавами. Рюуга отметил, что Лайт вовсе не смущен его присутствием и спокойно раздевается под изучающим взглядом черных глаз. Рюуга приложил палец к бледным губам большого рта, подумав: «Значит, ты привык ко взглядам окружающих Лайт? Любопытным или восхищенным. Пожалуй, есть, отчего привыкнуть – ведь твоему телосложению могут позавидовать многие зрелые люди. А ты – еще юноша. И принимаешь восхищение молодостью, удачной внешностью и здоровьем, как должное».

Лайт тем временем надел неудобный халат, жмущий ему в плечах, поправил красно-каштановые волосы над белым воротником и решительно, не дожидаясь своего спутника, направился к палате, в которой находился его отец.

Ягами-старший лежал на широкой больничной кровати. Улыбка чуть осветила его изможденное усталостью и пережитой болью лицо, едва он увидел своего единственного сына. Также он поприветствовал вошедшего Рюугу – сухо и вежливо.

– Отец, мой сокурсник, Рюуга Хидеки, предложил мне присоединиться к команде расследования под предлогом, что он и есть детектив L. Он утверждает, что мои способности помогут вам в раскрытии дела.

– Да, Лайт. Это – L. – коротко ответил Ягами-старший.

– Лайт-кун, пожалуйста, с этого момента называй меня Рюузаки в целях сохранения тайны моей личности и нашей общей безопасности - монотонно сказал L.

– Хорошо, Руюзаки-сан. – согласился Лайт – Думаю, нам не стоит говорить здесь о деле: отец еще очень слаб и нервное напряжение для него опасно.

- Все в порядке, сын - ответил Соичиро - Я всего лишь немного устал.

- Ягами-сан, наверное, вам все же лучше побыть под присмотром специалистов, - сказал L и добавил, чуть погодя - Лайт-кун, завтра в шесть утра тот же водитель будет ждать тебя возле твоего дома, не опаздывай. Будет общий сбор в моей штаб-квартире. Давай обменяемся номерами телефонов.

Лайт пожал плечами и продиктовал свой номер, взамен получив номер детектива в виде сообщения.

- Видно, Рюузаки-сан очень доверяет тебе, Лайт. - заметил Соичиро - Никто из нас не знает его номера, а звонки приходят в режиме "инкогнито".  
- Это необходимая предосторожность, Ягами-сан - сказал L, подумав: "пожалуй, рано говорить Лайту о секретных передатчиках в ремнях, выданных команде расследования".


	2. Не желаю смерти

**Глава 2. Не желаю смерти**

Едва прохладное весеннее утро заглянуло в окна домов, к дому семьи Ягами подъехал темный лимузин. L позвонил Лайту за пять минут до его прибытия и подсказал номер машины. Впрочем, Лайт приметил и запомнил его еще вчера. «Похоже, – с неудовольствием подумал Лайт – что меня повезут, словно заключенного, под чутким присмотром», – и сел внутрь.

Внутри автомобиль был великолепен! Комфортный, вместительный, наполненный техническими новинками. «И, наверняка, скрытыми камерами», – Лайт оценил геометрию внутреннего пространства, и, не отрываясь, смотрел в сторону гипотетического расположения объектива все время движения автомобиля.

L внимательно следил за Лайтом - машина действительно была снабжена крошечными замаскированными объективами. Ни одна эмоция не отразилась на бесстрастном лице детектива: ни смущение, ни досада, ни любопытство – оно по-прежнему оставалось непроницаемым. Лишь зрачки в черных глазах на долю секунды расширились, пропуская неясный душевный порыв. Было ли это отвращение или скрытый интерес к дерзости врага – неизвестно.

Когда машина приблизилась к высотному зданию на окраине микрорайона, детектив вышел навстречу. С одной стороны он, разумеется, рисковал, показываясь на люди. С другой - демонстрировал бесстрашие, готовность умереть ради раскрытия дела. Да и вряд ли случайный прохожий мог что-то заподозрить в этом чудаковатом юноше. В-третьих, он разыгрывал сцену доверия, искренней заинтересованности Ягами-младшим, несмотря на высказанные подозрения. В целом, выход в свет был не шагом отчаяния, но лишь одним из заранее просчитанных ходов партии, где ставка - жизнь.

"Неужели он снимает помещение в этом огромном, дорогом здании?" - подумал Лайт.

L, тем временем, повел его по длинным извилистым коридорам к массивной двери, замаскированной под выложенную плиткой стену. Набирая секретные слова на кодовых замках, L успевал посматривать за Лайтом. Ему была необходима информация. Любая – полезная или кажущаяся бесполезной. Любая эмоция, отклик мимики были сейчас на счету.

Но жесты Лайта были уверенными, лицо заинтересованным, но не более. Если он и был удивлен системой защиты, то не подал виду, словно бывал в подобных зданиях ежедневно. Наверняка, он запомнил последовательность зашифрованных символов и способы открытия многотонных дверей. Но это не имело значения – шифр менялся ежедневно, а некоторые системы защиты были настроены на биологические характеристики L. Даже убив его, нельзя было выбраться наружу иначе как через крышу здания, на которую еще нужно было проникнуть. Но кто станет спускаться по гладкой зеркальной поверхности небоскреба, не имея альпинистского снаряжения и умения им пользоваться? Не съедет же Ягами-младший по стене на теннисной ракетке.

Вдвоем они поднялись на грузовом лифте на седьмой этаж.

- Здесь штаб-квартира, - сказал L, когда двери лифта бесшумно открылись.

Помещение было огромным. Похоже, оно занимало весь этаж без остатка. Пожалуй, даже чересчур большим, и две юношеские фигуры в нем выглядели, будто пара игрушечных солдатиков в просторной пустой коробке. Полутемное, гулкое и оснащенное минимумом офисной мебели - оно производило мрачное впечатление.

"Сколько человек принимает участие в деле? Знаю ли я их?" - едва успел подумать Лайт, как сотовый телефон у L зазвонил.

- Я спущусь вниз, чтобы встретить остальных членов команды. Располагайся, Лайт.

- Хорошо, Рюузаки-сан.

"Здесь тоже, наверняка, полно скрытых камер. Вряд ли я заставлю Рюука выдать мне их расположение. Значит, писать имена, находясь здесь, я не смогу" - подумал Лайт: "Впрочем, исключать возможность подкупа Рюука не стоит, он чересчур падок на яблоки и чрезмерно любопытен. Забавное сочетание для бога смерти".

Тишина, нехарактерная для улиц Токио, давила на уши.

– Лайт, – прервал безмолвие вошедший в помещение детектив – с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь работать здесь и помогать мне в расследовании дела. Преподавательский состав в университете предупрежден об отсрочке твоего обучения. По завершению расследования ты можешь вернуться к учебе в любой момент. Думаю, что работа под руководством L будет для тебя наилучшей практикой из всех возможных. Кроме того - здесь L подошел чуть ближе и наклонился к самому уху Лайта - ты сможешь следить за мной, что весьма тебе на руку, если ты Кира.

«Если кто и следит, так это ты, L, – пронеслась мысль в голове Лайта – Но даже ты не смог поймать меня за руку, когда я карал преступников дома буквально у тебя на глазах».

– Я не против, – сказал Лайт - но хотел бы навещать отца в дневное время, пока он лежит в больнице.

– Хорошо. Мой помощник Ватари будет сопровождать тебя в поездках. - ответил L - По большому счету, в этом нет особенной необходимости. Но, памятуя о том, что ты входишь в группу расследования, я все же решил дать тебе возможность перемещаться по городу наиболее безопасным способом хотя бы днем.

"Говори прямо, L, - чтобы иметь возможность следить за мной" - подумал Лайт.

- Это Ватари, - детектив представил Лайту седого человека в строгом черном костюме и старомодной шляпе.

Ватари был в том возрасте, когда растительность на лице уже седа. Его серо-голубые глаза внимательно приглядывались к Лайту через стекла очков в тонкой оправе. Это был взгляд не жестокого, не властного человека. Но скорее человека с внутренней убежденностью в торжестве справедливости, в мощь человеческого разума, в преходящесть любых событий - радостных или горьких.

Лайт знал о существовании Ватари, но поприветствовал его, будто наличие помощника у L было для него новостью. "Хорошо, что я знаю, как уничтожить следы своего вторжения в отцовский компьютер" - подумал он.

Между тем, команда расследования вышла из лифта и приблизилась к L. Не считая детектива, Ватари, Лайта и его отца, в группе расследования было всего четыре человека. И Лайт знал каждого из них - Моги, Укита, Мацуда и Айзава.

- Команда невелика, но на данный момент нас достаточно для дальнейшего расследования - отметил L. - После возвращения твоего отца, Лайт-кун, нас будет ровно восемь человек.

"Неплохо" - подумал Лайт - "Людей не так много, и большинство из них знают меня с раннего детства, что заставит их сомневаться в моей причастности к делу".

- Начем с главного, - продолжил L - сегодня по телеканалу "Сакура ТВ", известному своими развлекательными программами, Кира отправил открытое послание телезрителям. И что-то заставляет меня думать, что это совершенно другой человек, нежели первый Кира. Назовем его "Кира номер один". Остальные члены команды уже знают об этом послании, Лайт, его не видел только ты. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел запись и высказал свое мнение.

"Лицемер!" - стиснул зубы Лайт - "Ты, наверняка, сделал все необходимые выводы и поделился ими с остальными, и от моего ответа зависит немногое. Но тебе обязательно сработать на публику, выбить меня из равновесия, заставить меня выдать эмоции или сказать что-то известное только Кире". Но не подал виду, лишь спокойно сказал:

- Рюузаки-сан, для меня большая честь поделиться мнением с таким известным детективом.

- Вот как? - спросил L с невинным выражением лица - Эдак я, пожалуй, зазнаюсь. Ватари, включи, пожалуйста, утреннюю запись.

Необходимо отметить, что помещение было оборудовано чрезмерным количеством мониторов, подвешенных вдоль стены по всей ее плоскости. Мог ли один человек одновременно смотреть во все из них? Вряд ли - для этого ему пришлось бы неустанно поворачивать голову то влево, то вправо и он непременно что-нибудь бы да упустил.

Итак, на одном из мониторов в нижнем ряду появилась разноцветная заставка, полная стандартных эффектов из известного графического редактора. Словно второй Кира решил украсить ее, но не обладал многими знаниями в этой области и имел вкус молодой чуть инфантильной женщины.

В записи неизвестный просил встречи с Кирой. В доказательство своей силы и серьезности намерений он таинственным образом убил участника ток-шоу, идущего в прямом эфире на пятом канале. Имя несчастного не называлось на протяжении всей передачи, но в кадре периодически появлялось его лицо. Незнакомец говорил о своем беспримерном обожании, уважении и приверженности идеям Киры. Также он упомянул о том, что при встрече они могут узнать друг друга по богам смерти и что отсутствие глаз нисколько не повредит богу нового мира. Лайт внутренне похолодел, но блестящая выдержка позволила ему продолжить просмотр не изменившись в лице. Неизвестный просил о малом - показать лица L и начальника японской полиции по телевидению, что, при наличии глаз шинигами, автоматически означало смерть обоих. Лайт подумал, что выдать L - наиболее легкий путь к победе над детективом, но согласиться с показом L по телевидению было равносильно самоубийству.

L наблюдал за Лайтом на протяжении всего просмотра, придвинувшись максимально близко с правой стороны. Лайт мог чувствовать его теплое дыхание на правой щеке. Нужно сказать, что Лайт не вопринимал убиваемых им людей, как живых существ из плоти и крови. Они были лишь изображениями в газетах, на сайтах или на экране телевизора. Он с отвращением думал об убийствах, которые преступники совершали собственными руками. При этом убийство с помощью тетради не казалось ему ужасным. Он лишь писал имена, а убивала их тетрадь, точнее сила, заключенная в ней. Так листок со смертным приговором служит убийству преступника, а руки судьи в этом случае чисты.

И сейчас Лайту не приходило в голову, что он может убить L, как уничтожали врагов его далекие воинственные предки - нанося смертельный урон в честном поединке или подло напав из-за угла. Все должно было закончиться тривиальным появлением в тетради еще одного имени. Он думал о смерти L, как о возмездии за дерзость сравняться с богом, не более того. Наслаждение от гибели противника стало бы лишь наслаждением победителя в игре, но не тупым звериным удовольствием убийцы, жаждущего крови. Рюук, быть может, осознавал это, и наблюдение за поединком двух молодых людей доставляло ему удовольствие и развеивало вековую скуку. Это было похоже на наблюдение за игрой в шахматы, Го или рэндзю, на худой конец. Никаких примитивных ходов, скидывания фигур с доски - все строго по правилам, согласно интеллектуальному уровню каждого из играющих.

- Я думаю, что мы имеем дело со вторым Кирой - сказал Лайт, досмотрев запись. - Стиль его речи его не напоминает первого Киру, кроме того он менее интеллектуально развит, судя по подаче материала. К тому же он убил невинного человека ради сиюминутной личной выгоды. И есть немалая вероятность, что для убийства ему достаточно видеть лицо человека, не зная его имени.

- Я тоже думаю, что это второй Кира, - сказал L - А твои умозаключения заставляют меня снизить до одного процента вероятность того, что первый Кира - это ты.

Члены команды с некоторым облегчением принялись обмениваться взглядами и репликами по поводу того, что Лайт прошел это замысловатое "испытание".

"На самом деле нет никаких процентов" - подумал Лайт: "Точнее нет тех процентов, что ты называешь окружающим. Я разгадал тебя, L, - ты говоришь о пяти процентах, а сам уверен на девяносто. Но у тебя нет доказательств. Слишком беспрецендентный случай, идущий вразрез с привычной картиной мира. По большому счету я имею большую фору. Попробуй догнать меня. Помучайся как следует, подумай - за жертвой ли ты гонишься, охотник, или за собственной смертью".

- Лайт, - прервал детектив его размышления - ты уже полторы минуты, не отрываясь, смотришь на меня. Тебя что-то смущает в моей внешности или в окружающей обстановке? Может быть, ты хочешь такой же леденец? Я попрошу Ватари принести тебе его.

- Нет-нет, Руюзаки-сан, этого не нужно, - Лайт отвел взгляд.

- Нам необходимо составить ответное послание - подытожил L. - И я склонен поручить это задание Ягами Лайту, поскольку из всех просмотревших видео, он сделал наиболее близкий к моему вывод.

- Но ведь я тоже сказал, что это второй Кира - отметил Мацуда.

- Да, но лишь после того, как Рюузаки-сан дал тебе недвусмысленную подсказку. Я такой подсказки не получал, - хмуро заметил Айзава.

Составление послания заняло у Лайта около часа. Он тщательно выверял каждое предложение. Памятуя о том, что послание будет редактировать L, он не искал лазейки для передачи секретного шифра. Его целью была лишь встреча со вторым Кирой. А детали можно обговорить уже наедине с ним, когда рядом не будет назойливого детектива, не отпускающего Лайта ни на шаг от себя.

L внимательно прочитал послание и отметил:

- Лайт, если ты не уберешь предложение о показе моего лица по телевидению - я умру.

Он говорил это спокойным, чуть удивленным тоном, будто не ожидал такого поворота событий. Лайт непринужденно рассмеялся.

- Это всего лишь шутка, Рюузаки-сан. Конечно, я не желаю твоей смерти. - Сказал он настолько ровным тоном, что сам едва не поверил в это.


	3. Неожиданное решение

**Глава 3. Неожиданное решение.**

- Мы так и не получили ответного послания от второго Киры. - Разочарованно протянул Мацуда - Уже вечер третьего дня, как мы закинули приманку.

- Может быть, второй Кира решил выждать какое-то время или уже знает, как выглядит первый Кира, - монотонно сказал L - Что ж, на сегодня все свободны, жду завтра в обычное время.

Когда Мацуда выходил из здания, раздался звонок его сотового телефона, на экране высветилась надпись "номер не определен". Мацуда нажал кнопку приема вызова:

- Мацуда-сан, это Рюузаки. Я знаю, что вы состоите в дружеских отношениях с семьей Ягами. Будьте предельно осторожны и тактичны, но напроситесь к ним в гости на ближайшие два-три вечера и внимательно понаблюдайте за Лайтом.

"Значит, L все еще подозревает Лайта" - подумал Мацуда: "Но как же я напрошусь в гости? Ах, да, можно зайти под предлогом посещения шефа после болезни. Я слышал, что он выписан из больницы, но будет дома еще неделю".

Мацуда набрал номер Соичиро Ягами:

- Ягами-сан, добрый вечер! Как ваше здоровье? Не помешаю ли я, если зайду сегодня к вам в гости?

- Не помешаешь, Мацуда - ответил отец Лайта - Я сейчас практически не выхожу из дома, врачи рекомендуют пока не возвращаться к работе. Заходи, Сатико как раз готовит тяхан.

Мацуда добрался до дома Ягами уже затемно. Он вежливо поприветствовал Соичиро и Сатико и с неловкой улыбкой подмигнул Сайю. Лайт был в своей комнате наверху.

Когда ужин закончился и Сатико с Сайю покинули гостинную, Соичиро принялся расспрашивать Мацуду о ходе расследования. Мацуда вынужден был признаться, что расследование пока стоит на месте - уловка с посланием второму Кире, видимо, не удалась, и сейчас команда собирает данные, опрашивает свидетелей, то есть, фактически, ждет новых происшествий.

- Снял ли Рюузаки подозрения с моего сына?

- Нет, Ягами-сан, но он сказал, что вероятность этого значительно снизилась.

В этот момент во входную дверь вежливо постучали, Сайю побежала открывать.

- Вечер добрый! Я Амане Миса - сокурсница Лайта. Он забыл на паре свою тетрадь, а я ее принесла.

- Здравствуйте, Амане-сан. Ой, я сейчас сбегаю за Лайтом.

"Так, значит, его зовут Лайтом, а не Луной" - отметила про себя Миса: "Всегда-то у меня проблемы с чтением имен".

Лайт, едва услышав о тетради, спустился вниз. Увидев Мису, он спокойно сказал:

- Привет, пойдем со мной.

Они прошли мимо гостинной, гда Мацуда обсуждал последние новости с Ягами-старшим. Похоже, они даже не заметили посетительницу.

Когда Лайт и Миса поднялись наверх, и дверь в комнату закрылась за ними, девушка вынула из сумочки черную тетрадь, протянула Лайту и показала знаками "дотронься до нее".

Лайт взял тетрадь в руки, и бог смерти тотчас же материализовался перед ним.

- Я - Амане Миса.

- Можешь спокойно говорить, я точно знаю, что здесь нет прослушки - мой шинигами обследовал весь дом.

- Лайт, это Рэм, - сказала Миса, указав на бога смерти. - Она - женщина в мире шинигами. И еще она очень старая.

Лайт мельком взглянул на бога смерти. Он или, точнее, она была так же гротескно уродлива, как и Рюук, и напоминала двухметровую костлявую мумию, которая из кокетства решила украсить себя бижутерией. Желтые глаза, казалось, не выражали ничего - ни интереса, ни враждебности.

- Как ты нашла меня, Миса?

- Вначале я хотела послать тебе второе сообщение через "Сакура ТВ". Но потом случайно увидела твое лицо в вечерних новостях и решила, что безопаснее будет придти самой. Ты ведь лучший абитуриент университета "ТОО" этого года, правильно? Я часто смотрю вечерние новости, потому что после них идет моя передача. Я модель и телеведущая.

- Интересно. Значит, глазами шинигами можно увидеть владельца тетради?

- Да. А ты не знал? Ну, конечно! У тебя же нет глаз. Когда я смотрю на человека, то вижу его истинное имя и продолжительность жизни. Причем имя написано символами родного для человека языка. Твоей продолжительности я не вижу, только имя.

"Любопытно." - подумал Лайт - "Значит, дети-маугли, не имеющие человеческих имен, не могут быть убиты? Впрочем, сейчас это не имеет значения".

Затем Миса ненадолго замолчала и, наконец, выпалила:

- Лайт, я твоя поклонница! Я разделяю твои взгляды и хочу быть тебе полезной.

- Почему, Миса?

- Ведь ты же Кира - настоящая справедливость! Ты покарал убийцу моих родителей. А я думала, что этого никогда не случится. - глаза Мисы были полны слез. - И я решила, что кем бы ты ни был, я постараюсь найти тебя и отблагодарить. А потом мне досталась эта тетрадь, и я придумала, как нам с тобой встретиться.

"Прекрасно!" - подумал Лайт: "Значит, у меня есть возможность манипулировать ею, а затем убрать с дороги".

- Хорошо, Миса. Если ты готова слушаться меня, то с этого момента не делай с тетрадью ничего, не предупредив. Никому о ней не рассказывай, не подавай виду, что ты что-либо знаешь о Кире, богах смерти и их силе.

- Но, Лайт... взамен я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своей девушкой.

"Моей девушкой?" - Лайт нахмурился. Просьба была неожиданной. Разумеется, Миса была весьма хорошенькой, даже красивой, но Лайт никогда не задумывался о серьезных отношениях с кем-либо. Его целью была учеба, последующая карьера, занятие любимым делом - раскрытие преступлений, работа следователя. В его личном пространстве не было места для другого человека.

- Хорошо, Миса, мы будем встречаться. И даже обменяемся телефонами. Но, пожалуйста, не звони мне слишком часто. Кроме того, мы сможем видеться лишь раз в две недели. Я полагаю, что за мной следят. И ты тоже попадешь под подозрение, если будешь приходить сюда или ежедневно видеться со мной в другом месте.

- Я постараюсь не слишком докучать тебе, Лайт.

- Кстати, скажи мне Миса, если ты смотрела новости, значит, ты видела второго человека рядом со мной на сцене? У тебя ведь есть глаза бога смерти. Ты помнишь его имя?

Миса сморщила лоб, видно было, что она сейчас расплачется:

- Нет, Лайт, я не помню. С того момента я видела сотни имен. А твое я запомнила только потому, что сразу записала.

"Что ж, не бывает слишком легких побед" - подумал Лайт, а сам приблизился к Мисе, взял ее за плечи как можно деликатнее, поцеловал ее в губы, после чего сказал тихим вкрадчивым голосом:

- Не расстраивайся, Миса. Надеюсь, ты его увидишь еще раз, узнаешь в лицо и передашь мне его имя.

Миса, вне себя от счастья, только кивнула. Неожиданно подала голос Рэм:

- Ягами Лайт, если ты причинишь какой-либо вред Мисе, я убью тебя в тот же момент - голос шинигами был чуть более высоким, недели у Руюка. Но женского в нем все же было ничтожно мало.

"Неожиданный поворот", - подумал Лайт: "Значит, шинигами способны на привязанность к человеку. Руюк, наверняка, поднял бы ее на смех, жаль, что его нет рядом. Он сейчас, наверное, ворует яблоки в садах, если, конечно, шинигами позволено так вмешиваться в мир людей."

Лайт взял Мису за руку и сказал:

- Уже поздно, я провожу тебя до двери.

Миса послушно последовала за Лайтом. Мацуда уже ушел, Соичиро поднялся в свою комнату, Сайю сидела в гостинной у телевизора, а Сатико мыла посуду на кухне.

- Лайто, ты пошел провожать Амане-сан? - спросила Сайю.

- Нет, - весело ответила Миса - я живу здесь недалеко, не нужно меня провожать!

Миса выбежала за дверь и направилась в сторону ближайшей железнодорожной станции. Конечно, жила она вовсе не близко, но страх навредить Лайту пересилил желание пройтись с ним по улице. Рэм последовала за ней.

Лайт вернулся в свою комнату и, обдумывая варианты решения проблемы с Мисой, сам не заметил, как уснул.

Утром его разбудил звонок L:

- Лайт, Ватари прибудет на той же машине через десять минут.

Лайт поспешно собрался и точно ко времени вышел из дома. На этот раз L не спустился по ступеням встречать машину, ожидая внутри.

"Зная о втором Кире и о его силе, L теперь не станет показываться из здания. Как же выманить его?" - подумал Лайт.

- Извини, Лайт, но я вынужден забрать у тебя телефон. К тому же, чтобы убедиться, что ты не пронес в здание видео- или фото-устройств, во входную дверь был вмонтирован сканер, подобный сканеру в европейских аэропортах.

- Разумеется. Ты ведь все еще подозреваешь, что я - первый Кира и знаю, как найти второго, - саркастически заметил Лайт.

- Да, я подозреваю - коротко ответил L, забирая у Лайта сотовый телефон.

"Если Миса мне позвонит, а она, наверняка, позвонит, то L сейчас же выяснит ее личность по номеру, сделав запрос на телефонную станцию. Она попадет под подозрение. Впрочем, это могло произойти еще вчера. Может быть, Мацуда краем глаза заметил ее и рассказал L. Я уверен, что этот мерзавец следит за мной и подряжает для этого разных людей, включая членов команды. Не решается повторно ставить камеры в доме, но, конечно, наблюдает за мной в общественных местах".

- Кстати, сегодня была задержана известная модель Амане Миса по подозрению в том, что она является вторым Кирой, - L оценивающе посмотрел на Лайта.

"Быстро же ты сделал новый ход, L!" - Лайт выдержал взгляд черных глаз, лицо его оставалось непроницаемым.

"Браво, Лайт! Твоей выдержке могут позавидовать сами боги." - L молча вынул изо рта леденец на палочке, мельком взглянул на него и снова возвратил за щеку. Затем развернулся и пошел в сторону лифта, продолжая уже влух:

- Ее волос и частицы эпителия были найдены на кассете с записью послания к первому Кире. Мы могли бы долго разыскивать обладателя этих улик, если бы она не работала телеведущей в том же здании, где была изъята кассета. Между прочим, Мацуда-сан в восторженных тонах рассказал, что видел ее вчера у тебя дома. Удивительно, но он - фанат ее передачи для подростков. Вы давно встречаетесь?

- Миса увидела сюжет о студентах "ТОО" в вечерних новостях и решила во что бы то ни стало познакомиться. - Лайт знал, что говорить полуправду проще всего.

- Лайт привлекает женщин, - безэмоционально сказал L.

Лайт лишь пожал плечами, показывая, что тема не стоит обсуждения.

- Не подумал бы, что Мацуда смотрит передачи для подростков, - отметил Лайт, подразумевая, что L лукавит относительно случайности произошедшего.

- Мне безразличны его предпочтения. Впрочем, замечу, что он - неплохой человек. Он единственный из всей команды, кто не осуждает Киру безапеляционно, а пытается посмотреть на происходящее с обеих сторон. То есть у него есть задатки хорошего следователя, хотя ему придется долгое время трудиться, чтобы их развить.

За разговором L и Лайт не заметили, как доехали до этажа штаб-квартиры.

Команда расследования была в полном сборе, исключая Ягами-старшего. L поприветствовал находящихся в комнате. Затем подошел к мониторам, включил ближайший к нему ПК и сказал:

- Ватари передал вам, что Амане-сан задержана под предлогом распространения наркотических веществ. Также он должен был рассказать о моих подозрениях и найденных уликах. Сейчас Амане Миса находится под наблюдением, как участник дела Киры. Многое указывает на то, что именно она отправила послание Кире на телевидение.

На мониторе появилось изображение Мисы, прикованной крепкими кожаными ремнями к стенду-столу. Она была одета в смирительную рубашку, а ее глаза скрывала плотная широкая полумаска.

- Я намерен узнать все, что ей известно о деле Киры. Пожалуй, дело может дойти до "специальных" мер. Вряд ли она добровольно расскажет то, что знает, - ровный, спокойный голос детектива гулко звучал в огромной комнате.

Айзава вскочил с места:

- Рюузаки-сан! Я выхожу из комнады расследования. Мне глубоко противны ваши методы. Ваши возможности сделали из вас монстра. Я не хочу быть в этом замешанным. - он решительно пошел к выходу.

- Прощайте, Сюити-сан. Мне нравятся такие люди, как вы.

Айзава лишь презрительно фыркнул и вызвал лифт.

Лайт подумал: "Миса - слабая женщина, и не выдержит пыток. Впрочем, даже на этот случай у меня есть неплохой план".

- Рюузаки-сан! - начал он - Если ты будешь пытать беззащитную женщину, чем тогда ты отличаешься от Киры? Или ты и есть Кира и водишь нас за нос, подбрасывая новые шокирующие подробности в дело?

В этот момент Мацуда с некоторым страхом посмотрел в сторону L - Лайт открыто высказал общие сомнения.

- Есть более простой и эффективный метод. - продолжил Лайт - Если ты подозреваешь нас в совершении всех этих преступлений - изолируй от внешнего мира. Запри на любое время, наблюдай за нами двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Если убийства прекратятся, значит, твои подозрения небеспочвенны. Если же они продолжатся, а ты не обнаружишь ничего подозрительного, значит, твоя теория неверна. Кроме того, ты совершаешь противоправные действия, вмешивая остальных членов команды. Никто не отменял ритуального самоубийства на почве стыда за содеянное. Ты возьмешь на себя эту ношу, Рюузаки-справедливость? Если ты окажешься неправым и подвергнешь пыткам невиновного, а вероятность этого существует, доверие к тебе будет подорвано. Или ты уничтожишь всех нас, чтобы никто не узнал правды об L?!

Детектив с интересом наблюдал за Лайтом:

- Я ожидал чего-то подобного от тебя, Ягами Лайт. Тем не менее, твое предложение звучит разумно. Ватари, подготовь два изолированных друг от друга помещения с минимумом необходимой мебели, чтобы находящиеся внутри не могли скрыть ни одного действия от объективов камер. - L погасил экран с изображением Мисы.

Через три часа Ватари отвел Лайта в небольшое помещение с одиноким футоном в углу, простейшим санузлом и мощной металлической дверью. Окон не было. Не было ни книг, ни канцелярских принадлежностей, ни настольных игр, ни клочка бумаги - никаких предметов, которые помогли бы скоротать время. Единственное, что оставалось Лайту в развлечение - собственный разум да Рюук, ухмыляющийся из угла комнаты.

Время тянулось нескончаемо долго. Миса уже, верно, отказалась от тетради, как научил ее Лайт. Да-да, он еще тогда, при первой встрече, придумал лазейку на тот случай, если их обоих возьмут в плен. И, почти выходя из комнаты, он остановился, подозвал Мису и Рэм и рассказал им, как вести себя в подобной ситуации. Для Рюука же последние события должны стать приятным сюрпризом, дабы поддержать его интерес и не дать ему вписать в тетрадь имя Лайта просто от скуки.

Если Миса отказалась от прав, вскоре здесь появится Рэм - Лайт мог видеть ее после прикосновения ко второй тетради. Если Рэм все еще не убила его, значит, события развиваются строго по плану: L отказался от мысли запытать Мису до смерти и терпеливо ждет. Забавно вот так управлять им, будучи практически беспомощным - Лайт позволил себе усмехнуться. Вскоре наступит самая захватывающая часть плана.

Из стены напротив Лайта показалась голова Рэм. Она убедилась, что Лайт видит ее, и прошла через помещение, исчезнув в противоположной стене. Лайт не проводил ее взглядом, помня о наблюдении.

- Рюузаки-сан! - сказал он, глядя в объектив камеры - Я понял, что вел себя глупо и зря просил посадить меня под стражу! Я - не Кира. Это все из-за моей гордыни! И теперь я отказываюсь от нее.


	4. Возвращение к невинности

**Глава 4. Возвращение к невинности.**

Лайт забыл о тетради.


	5. Свободное падение

**Глава 5. Свободное падение.**

Лайт помнил подробности заключения в камеру, но забыл причину, по которой решил оказаться здесь. Некоторые эпизоды запечатлелись в его памяти отчетливо, а некоторые представлялись смутными, словно Лайт разглядывал собственное прошлое через пыльное стекло. Например, он не понимал, зачем покупал красные мягкие яблоки, которых с детства не любил. Также он запамятовал, отчего согласился на предложение Мисы встречаться с ним. При этом прекрасно помнил, что детектив подозревает его в соучастии в деле Киры. Гнев и возмущение росли в нем в геометрической прогрессии - от едва заметной искры до бушующего пламени.

L, наблюдавший за ним, заметил, что движения юноши стали менее резкими. Другим стало выражение глаз, в которых появились доверчивость и яростная юная обида:

- Я не Кира! – громко сказал Лайт в объектив камеры – Я ошибся, когда просил изолировать меня!

Интонации его голоса определенно изменились - исчезли хищная вкрадчивость и холодность, появилась нехарактерная для Лайта экспрессия:

- Посмотри в эти глаза, Руюзаки-сан! Они не лгут. - Он определенно верил в сказанное.

Действительно, открытый взгляд Лайта наводил на мысль о невиновности говорящего. Подросток выглядел беззащитным, но полным решимости пресечь унизительное наблюдение за собой.

L не привык полагаться на интуицию, предпочитая поверять фактами любое предположение. И сейчас он не торопился с выводами относительно подростка, хотя подсознание подсказывало ему: в данный момент Лайт – не Кира, даже если и был им прежде. "Я не понимаю, что происходит." - растерянно думал L, сидящий в позе лотоса перед экраном - "Неужели Айзава прав, и я превратился в монстра, готового пожирать невинных людей ради разгадки, которой может не быть. Но как же улики, уловка по определению местоположения Киры, расписание убийств, доступ неизвестного к базе данных японской полиции? Интуиция подсказывает мне, что я не ошибаюсь. Я лишь не обладаю всей полнотой информации".

Необъяснимые изменения коснулись и Мисы. Она стала более разговорчивой и твердила часы напролет о своей невиновности и о похитителе:

- Миса не продавала наркотиков, даже не знает, как они выглядят. Миса знает свои права! Мистер похититель, я знаю, что вы слышите! За Мису вам не дадут выкупа, у нее нет родных! За видео из тюремной камеры вам не заплатят ни йены! Наймите меня, Миса хорошая актриса, вы выручите гораздо больше денег! - и так без конца.

L переводил взгляд с Лайта на Мису и обратно - это были обычные молодые люди, чувствующие себя безвинно заключенными. Тем не менее убийства прекратились. Значит, оставалось ждать совсем немного - еще пару-тройку недель, и их вина станет очевидной для всех членов команды расследования. Даже для Соичиро Ягами, который, едва появившись в штаб-квартире после болезни, также попросил заключить его в камеру:

- Руюзаки-сан! Я не знаю, на что способен ради своего сына. Но я не выйду отсюда без него!

Детектив вынужден был согласиться с Ягами-старшим. За те годы, что он провел над распутыванием сложнейших дел, L не раз сталкивался с потрясающими по своей силе проявлениями родственных чувств. Родители, готовые пойти на убийство ради своих детей. Дети, тяжко преступающие закон по одному только слову своих родителей. Все это было знакомо детективу, хоть он и не понимал, отчего кровное родство так затуманивает разум. Ведь, по большому счету, он был сиротой. И даже Ватари - самый дорогой для него человек - не мог полностью заменить утраченных в детстве родителей.

Соичиро, подавленный и молчаливый, проводил время, бездвижно сидя по центру камеры на обычном деревянном стуле со спинкой. L докладывал ему о ходе расследования, но ничто не могло его утешить.

Прошло долгих двенадцать дней с момента заключения в камеры. Узники, казалось, уже на пределе. Их поведение и позы больше напоминали кататонический ступор, нежели образ действий чересчур утомленных людей.

Смерти преступников возобновились.

L строго настрого запретил кому-либо говорить Мисе и Лайту о том, что убийства продолжаются. Соичиро же узнал об этом одним из первых, но из камеры все же не вышел. "Я выйду лишь вместе с моим сыном." - Таким оставался его ответ.

"Может быть, камеры не улавливают каких-то скрытых действий и лишь живой человек способен различить их?" - подумал детектив. Он, по большому счету был агностиком с легким налетом синтоистических верований, но не исключал возможности существования необъяснимых научными методами явлений. В конце концов, наука все еще не владеет всей полнотой картины и ее учение о мире до сих пор подобно обширной карте с множеством белых пятен в самых неожиданных местах.

L решил понаблюдать за узниками лично. Ежедневно он проводил по 10-12 часов возле каждой из камер, рассматривая Лайта или Мису в затемненное стекло, замаскированное под стену. Специальное плазменное напыление не позволяло узникам разглядеть того, кто находился снаружи. Их же самих можно было видеть отчетливо.

Часами L сидел напротив Лайта в критической близости от стекла, внимательно рассматривая подростка. Какими бы способностями ни обладал Лайт, но убить L через стеклянный барьер он не мог. Иначе хладное тело детектива давно бы уже лежало рядом с камерой.

Неподвижно сидящие друг напротив друга, они напоминали каменные изваяния. L присматривался, не упуская ни одной детали. Может быть, лицо или тело Киры отмечено каким-либо знаком, повествующим о его наклонностях или сверхспособностях? Но за десять дней наблюдения L не обнаружил ни одного, а смотрел он чрезвычайно внимательно, несмущаемый ни одной из физиологических подробностей.

Но если Лайт сидел большую часть времени неподвижно, то Миса больше напоминала дикого зверя, запертого в клетке передвижного зверинца - она ходила из угла в угол, изредка прерывая движение ради сна или еды. На ее пропорциональном маленьком теле также не было ни единого подозрительного участка. L механически отметил, что она обладает утонченной женственной грацией. Длинные тонкие пальцы ее маленьких рук удивительно ловко поправляли выбившийся из прически локон. Тело казалось чрезвычайно легким, правильно сложеным. Большие глаза, нехарактерные для азиатского фенотипа, смотрели на окружающее пространство с наивностью и скукой. Трудно было заподозрить в ней наводящее ужас чудовище, способное убивать людей на расстоянии.

На тридцать третий день наблюдения L заметил за собой странность - в последнее время возле камеры Мисы он проводил на полтора-два часа больше, чем напротив Лайта. А ведь Ягами-младший, несомненно, был более опасным и любопытным субъектом. "Что я желаю найти в ней?" - размышлял детектив, сидящий напротив стекла. Миса тем временем запела старинную детскую песенку: "Моей дочке исполнилось семь, я иду в храм". По старинному обычаю, детство японской девочки заканчивается в семь лет и поход в храм - событие одновременно грустное и радостное. У Мисы оказался на удивление чистый и звонкий голос. Правда, пела она очень тихо, для себя, не подозревая, что еще один человек внимательно вслушивается в каждое слово.

На пятидесятый день L вынужденно признал, что пора выпустить узников из камер. Люди продолжали умирать, детектив так и не приблизился к окончательной разгадке дела, Лайт и Миса не совершали ничего подозрительного, проводя время в скуке и бездействии.

L выпустил заключенных, поставив условие, что Ягами Лайт будет находиться под его личным наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а Миса останется на время расследования в здании штаб-квартиры. Ей была выделена комната на восьмом этаже здания.

На левой руке Лайта щелкнул замок стальных наручников. Он демонстративно возмутился:

- Я – не Кира!

И многие в комнате были склонны поверить ему.

Миса презрительно посмотрела на L, отметив:

- Значит, Руюзаки-сан - один из тех, кто любит разглядывать парней?

Замечание чувствительно кольнуло детектива:

- Уверяю, - сказал он спокойным голосом - я делаю это не по собственному желанию. Мне тоже неприятно это соседство.

Мацуда заметно покраснел, а Соичиро глухо сказал:

- Прекращайте это обсуждать. Лайт, делай так, как говорит Рюузаки-сан. Миса, не нагнетай обстановку.

Миса искоса взглянула на детектива, затем подбежала к Лайту и, приобняв его за талию, сказала со всей возможной нежностью:

- Лайто, мы ведь будем ходить на свидания?

Лайт недовольно поморщился, ответив:

- Миса, вначале нужно ракрыть это дело. Оно важнее любых свиданий.

- Хорошо, я подожду - с улыбкой ответила Миса.

L зучающе смотрел на них. О чем он думал? Этого никто из присутствующих не мог знать наверняка.

- Лайт, - обратился к подростку детектив - мне нужна твоя помощь. За последние дни была собрана статистика по внезапным сердечным приступам. Она весьма любопытна.

Пока молодые люди изучали статистические таблицы, Ватари внес металлический поднос, полный пирожных и фруктов, конфет и небольших чашек переслащенного кофе, в каждой из которых находилось по золоченой десертной ложке – чтобы L не отвлекался на ее поиски среди прочей посуды. Перешагнув через цепь, Ватари поставил снедь на рабочий стол. Детектив выудил из одной чашки длинную ложку и зачерпнул ею белый крем со сливочного пирожного. Затем, еще не отправив ложку в рот, он указал ею на монитор:

- Лайт, посмотри на данные о смертях этой недели. Какой вывод ты можешь сделать?

Лайт чуть наклонился над монитором, чтобы беспорядочная шевелюра L не закрывала обзор. Невзначай он заметил, что в одной из темных прядей ярко белело перо из подушки. "Величайший на свете детектив увешан перьями, будто растрепаная курица. Никакой аккуратности. И я буду вынужден находиться рядом с этим человеком круглые сутки на протяжении многих дней" - Лайт рефлекторно взял большим и указательным пальцем кончик пера. Оказалось, что это – взбитые сливки, случайно прилипшие во время взмаха длинной ложкой. Подросток, нахмурясь, вытер руку о салфетку: "Отвратительно".

Детектив почувствовал прикосновение, но не сделал ни одного движения в сторону, словно Лайт не был в его сознании жестоким и опасным убийцей. Конечно, трудно было ожидать, что Лайт убьет его на глазах всей команды. Да и вряд ли ему хватило бы на это сил - все-таки детектив был более ловким, чем казалось на первый взгляд. «Интересно, отчего я не попытался защититься? Все живое боится смерти. Левая рука должна была немедленно оттолкнуть его. Необходимо позже это обдумать» – L провел рукой по затылку.

– Рюузаки-сан, я вижу, что пик смертей приходится на выходные, – сказал Лайт – значит, потенциальный подозреваемый с большой вероятностью является служащим одного из учреждений, работающих пять дней в неделю при двух выходных.

– Лайт, твой мозг – неплохой анализатор статистических данных. Как жаль, что ты Кира, ведь мы могли бы отлично сработаться.

– Я не Кира! – зло и громко ответил Лайт.

Члены команды расследования обернулись на его голос.

– Вероятность этого сейчас составляет один процент.

Лайт резко потянул за свою часть цепи, но L так же безэмоционально остановил его движение правой рукой, закованной в наручник:

– В этот раз, Лайт, мое падение со стула не состоится. Ты слишком юн и легко поддаешься на провокации, в этом – твоя слабость.

Лайт скрестил руки на груди и с неприязнью взглянул на детектива.

В тот день команда просидела за работой до поздней ночи. Моги обработал триста страниц данных. Мацуда просидел у экрана, наблюдая за входом в здание и скучая от безделья. Соичиро отправил несколько важных запросов в ближайшие отделения полиции в поисках новых случаев необъяснимой гибели людей. Миса сидела на кожаном диване за небольшим столом и читала свежие журналы мод. Город извне постепенно погружался во тьму, но в штаб-квартире не было окон, чтобы отметить этот факт.

Когда основная работа была окончена, все разошлись по домам. Лайт еще некоторое время сосредоточенно вглядывался в экран монитора, сопоставляя известные факты с собственными предположениями. Глаза слипались, электронные часы над входом в рабочий кабинет высвечивали 02:07.

– Рюузаки-сан, я иду спать.

– Иди, Лайт.

– Я не могу пойти без тебя.

– Да, я и забыл

«Лжец! Ты ничего не забываешь», – вскипел Лайт, но ничего не ответил, дабы не услышать в очередной раз о Кире, процентах и молодости. Он молча встал с офисного стула и зашагал к выходу из кабинета. L, ловко спустив ноги с сиденья, последовал за ним. Миса мирно спала на диване.

Лестница на восьмой этаж была обита толстым ковровым полотном, заглушающим звук шагов. Глухая тишина повисла в здании. Детектив, поднимающийся вслед за Лайтом, резко оглянулся на шум в кабинете - Миса во сне столкнула с дивана толстый журнал. Обернувшись, L резко потянул цепь. Лайт, почувствовал, что теряет равновесие. Кубарем они съехали с лестницы.

К счастью, ноги и руки у обоих остались целы. Они лежали на лестничной площадке, приходя в себя. Наощупь L оказался не холодным пластиковым манекеном, а живым человеком. Под плотной тканью безразмерной футболки прощупывались теплые жилистые руки. Большая ладонь с длинными сильными пальцами была плотно прижата к груди Лайта, словно продолжая сохранять его от последствий падения. От детектива едва ощутимо пахло горьким кофе и сладковатым мылом. Видимо, L был крайне щепетилен в вопросах гигиены, что трудно было предположить при взгляде на его выстиранную, но крайне мешковатую и измятую одежду.

Лайт поспешно оттолкнул детектива и поднялся с пола, потирая ушибленную ступню.

– Если бы мы оба свернули шею – это было бы неплохим окончанием расследования, Лайт. И да, я поймал Киру, – в глазах L плясали искры затаенной усмешки.

– Я не Кира, – устало огрызнулся Лайт. – Мог и не ловить меня, если так в этом уверен.

– Траектория твоего падения исключала этот вариант.

– Рюузаки-сан, я хочу наконец добраться до комнаты, закрыть глаза и не видеть тебя ближайшие несколько часов.

– Ты верно подметил, что избавиться от меня сможешь, только закрыв глаза: у нас одна комната на двоих.

– Надеюсь, хотя бы футонов будет два, а не один – общий?

– Два, Лайт, но они будут лежать максимально близко друг к другу, поскольку я не сниму с тебя наручники.

Лайта передернуло: "Значит, и в душ, и в санузел мы будем ходить вместе и занимать при этом одну кабинку".

Эта мысль показалась ему омерзительной.


	6. Сильный и слабый

**Глава 6. Сильный и слабый.**

Лайт и L поднялись по лестнице на следующий этаж. Комнатой отдыха оказалось помещение в традиционном японском стиле: выложенный циновками пол, стенной шкаф для футонов, низкий напольный столик для чаепития и несколько тонких плотных подушек рядом с ним. Во всем проглядывала вековая совершенная красота минимализма. Под потолком висели несколько ламп в абажурах в виде китайских бумажных фонарей. «Будто в красном квартале», – подумал Лайт. В его голову закралась мысль, что идея оформления целиком принадлежала L, и детектив отчасти был гайдзином. Нет, что-то японское было в нем – высокие скулы, темные прямые и густые волосы, худощавое телосложение и средний рост. Но крупные черты лица – огромные обсидиановые глаза, острый нос, треугольный подбородок выдавали европейца. И безвкусные абажуры.

"Мне очень бы помогло знание, где родился и рос L. Но это, наверняка, скрыто лучше его истинного имени. Его не выдают ни акцент, ни знание этикета, ни стиль написания иероглифов. Если отвлечься от внешности – он совершенно японец". Лайт вспомнил, где видел человека, отдаленно напоминающего L – на одной из картин русских художников со странным и длинным фамильным именем Kramskoy. Она называлась "Христос в пустыне" – божество европейцев. Те же жилистые руки, скрещенные в размышлении о будущем, то же сосредоточенно-отрешенное выражение лица. "Может быть, он наполовину русский. – подумал Лайт – В любом случае, узнать это будет непросто".

– Мне нужно в душ, Руюзаки-сан.

– Хорошо. Но, как ты понимаешь, Лайт, мы вынужденно будем мыться вместе. Нерационально простоять рядом с тобой в одежде и вымокнуть, а затем поменяться ролями.

«На все-то у тебя, L, есть рациональное объяснение» – подумал Лайт, а сам ответил:

– Пожалуй, это логично.

Они пересекли комнату и зашли в душевую.

Здесь пахло земляникой и яблоками – на деревянной полке лежало несколько сортов благоухающего мыла. На стенных крючках висели два больших махровых полотенца белее снега и два синих поменьше – для ног.

Цепь едва слышно зазвенела, задев о порог.

– Руюзаки-сан, тебе все-таки придется расстегнуть наручники, чтобы я смог раздеться.

– Давай поступим проще, – L подошел к Лайту, взял пальцами манжету его сорочки на левой руке и резким движением разорвал рукав, а затем плечевую часть. – Завтра Ватари принесет тебе несколько новых, похожего покроя. Но ты сможешь надевать их, не снимая наручников. Кстати, ты носишь рубашки из тонкого дорогого полотна. Они неудобны. Можно заключить, что ты, несмотря на самоуверенность, желаешь нравиться окружающим. В том числе за счет стильной одежды.

Лайт с досадой снял сорочку, разорванную почти точно по шву. Он не имел привязанности к вещам, и судьба сорочки мало волновала его. Но поступок детектива – его бесцеремонное приближение вплотную, прикосновение его пальцев к запястью и манипуляции с одеждой вызвали у Лайта неясное ему ощущение. Отвращение? Страх неслабого перед лицом еще более сильного?

Потеря воспоминаний о тетради изменила личность Лайта. Он утратил врага в лице L. Он не убивал Линда Л. Тейлора. Ему нечего было скрывать от детектива. И Лайт считал возложенные на него обвинения ошибкой, следствием рокового стечения обстоятельств. Одновременно с потерей статуса Киры Лайт обрел новое чувство по отношению к L - чувство уважения к его интеллекту и человеческим качествам - самообладанию, терпению и бесстрашию.

– Лайт, - прервал L его размышления - тебе необходимо сделать то же самое и с моей футболкой. Я сам не смогу совершить подобный рывок собственными руками.

Лайт почувствовал, как похолодели кончики пальцев на руках. И еще – он улыбнулся от затаенного смешка: ему нужно было разорвать футболку на величайшем из живущих детективов, чтобы вместе принять душ. Самый безумный сон не был настолько нереалистичным, как происходящее здесь и сейчас.

Рвать плотную ткань проще от шеи – больший простор для действий. Лайт сжал руками ворот футболки и тыльной стороной ладони вдруг ощутил биение жизни – на шее L пульсировала жилка в такт ударам сердца. Юноша вдруг подумал, что будь он Кирой, то непременно желал бы убить детектива собственными руками и не смог. Слишком живым, слишком доверчивым казался ему молодой человек напротив, приложивший указательный палец к губам. Живым и доверчивым?! А кто заключил его в камеру, кто наблюдал за ним в родном доме, следил, видел все обычно скрытые от посторонних глаз действия? Лайт с чувством рванул по шву и разорвал ткань.

– А ты сильный, Лайт. Будешь вести себя прилично, дам клубничку, – L явно провоцировал его на новый взрыв ярости.

Лайт отвернулся от него, взял с душевой полки первое попавшееся мыло и принялся намыливаться, стараясь не замечать, как внимательно и беззастенчиво смотрит на него L. Словно перед ним был не живой раздетый человек, а колонки статистических данных.

Юноша в отместку принялся смотреть на детектива таким же немигающим взглядом, скрупулезно изучая подробности анатомии.

Раздетый, L не выглядел тощим. Фарфорово-белая кожа обтягивала крепкие мышцы. Подобные бывают у бегунов на длинные дистанции – не чрезмерные, но скорее "высушенные" утомительными тренировками. Детектив был создан из сплошных контрастов – черные волосы, темные глаза и белая кожа, тонкий нос и большие розоватые губы. Худой, но на удивление пропорциональный, L несомненно обладал гротескными изяществом и грацией.

Лайт с некоторым смущением отметил, что L был взрослым мужчиной. И хоть на его гладкой белой груди и на щеках не было характерных признаков, в низу живота на лобке вились курчавые темные волосы. Сам Лайт лишь недавно начал вступать в пору зрелости. Его телосложение еще было юношеским, не заматеревшим. Он уже знал, что такое бритва, но пользовался ею скорее как привилегией взрослого, нежели необходимым инструментом.

– Лайт удивлен? – L все это время наблюдал за ним и перехватил взгляд. Отпираться было бесполезно.

– Я догадывался, что ты не юноша. Может быть, старше меня. Больше, чем на год или два, но не настолько, чтобы это стало очевидным.

Дальнейшее омовение прошло в полном молчании. Лайт отключил воду, вышел из душа и дернул за свой край цепи, чтобы L не слишком задерживался – оставаться мокрым в прохладной душевой было крайне неприятно.

Махровое полотенце согрело его, и Лайт начал практически засыпать на ходу.

В комнате их уже ждали две безразмерные пижамы с потайными молниями по шву одного из рукавов – для наручников. Видимо, Ватари и неизвестное ателье не теряли времени зря. Лайт недоверчиво взглянул на пижаму – похоже, в эту ночь он будет похож на второго L в мешковатой одежде. Но не спать же обнаженным, да еще и в опасной близости от другого человека - бессовестного врага и скрытого монстра с садистскими наклонностями. Тайком вздохнув, Лайт оделся.

L тем временем вынул из шкафа два футона и положил рядом. Лайт, от усталости потерявший способность возражать, лег на футон и, едва укрывшись, уснул. Детектив сел в привычную позу за ноутбук. Так, чтобы одновременно видеть экран и поглядывать за Лайтом. Спящий юноша был необычайно хорош собой. Спокойные черты лица и мягкие розовые губы, полуоткрытые во сне, завораживали своей юной свежестью. Загорелая, но не чересчур темная кожа, притягивала взгляд светло-карамельным оттенком. «Похож на конфету с неприятным сюрпризом: красивая обертка, а внутри – адская смесь», – подумал L и продолжил работу, иногда внимательно вслушиваясь в тишину комнаты – не проговорится ли Лайт во сне.

Глубокой ночью Лайт проснулся, мучимый "мокрым" сном. Желание было нестерпимым. Он провел в камере почти два месяца, подавляя некоторые физиологические желания - мысли о том, что за ним кроме детектива могут наблюдать участники команды расследования, крепко удерживали от естественных для его возраста поступков. "Глупостей", как назвал их L в беседе с Соичиро, когда они просматривали записи установленных в доме видеокамер и обсуждали "секретные" метки Лайта в виде обрывка бумаги, подложенного под дверь.

Лайт еще немного полежал с закрытыми глазами, прогоняя непрошенное желание. Тщетно. Тогда он открыл глаза и увидел L, сидящего на втором футоне перед ноутбуком. В серовато-синем свете экрана лицо детектива казалось еще белее. Он походил на хрупкую фарфоровую куклу.

- Ты никогда не спишь, Руюзаки-сан?

- Иногда. Но в это время за тобой будет следить Ватари, - холодно ответил L.

У Лайта возникло желание прикоснуться к его длинным алебастровым пальцам, чтобы убедиться, что детектив - живой человек, а не мифическая снежная дева. Вынужденный дефицит общения последних пятидесяти дней склонял Лайта обсудить хоть что-нибудь: любую мелочь, незначительное происшествие - здорово было осознавать, что рядом есть живой человек, который может выслушать, пусть даже преследуя при этом свои цели. Ночь прибавляла окружающей обстановке флера загадочности, неправдоподобности.

Лайт неожиданно для себя спросил:

- L, ты девственник? - и смутился собственного вопроса.

- Нет, Лайт. Впрочем, я отдаю себе отчет, что ты сейчас находишься в периоде юношеской гиперсексуальности. Поэтому не сочту твой вопрос неожиданным. Я, будучи в твоем возрасте, тоже совершал множество странных поступков. Интеллект не влияет на темперамент, хоть и позволяет его контролировать.

Лайт откинул одеяло и сел напротив L. Закрыв рукой экран ноутбука, он наклонился к детективу и едва-едва прикоснулся к его губам своими.

"Как всегда импульсивен" - подумал L, отметив, что действия Лайта вызвали в нем определенно приятное чувство. Он еще на этапе наблюдения за узниками камер - предполагаемыми первым и вторым Кирами - заметил, что подсознательно избегает длительного наблюдения за Лайтом, поскольку оно рождало в детективе неясное ощущение, названия которому он никак не мог подобрать. Ни многочасовая медитация, ни размышления не помогали ему найти ответ на этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос - почему Лайт вызывает у него безотчетную симпатию. Может быть, всему виной его юношеская харизма или высокий интеллект, сравнимый с интеллектом самого L? Детектив усилием воли заставлял себя не возвращаться к мыслям об этом, но, словно заплутавший в глухом лесу путник, вновь и вновь приходил к ним.

L ответил на поцелуй. Его сухие розовые губы целовали умело, без усилий рождая в юноше ответное желание. Он целовал ненавязчиво, словно оставляя возможность прервать поцелуй и сделать вид, что это всего лишь недоразумение, ночной кошмар, следствие длительного заключения или легкого помешательства. От L пахло ванильным сахаром и яблочным мылом. Между ними все еще сохранялось небольшое расстояние – Лайт не решался обнять детектива рукой и приблизить к себе, а L словно не волновала некоторая неловкость позы. Через несколько томительных секунд L приобнял юношу и мягко притянул к себе. Лайт почувствовал смутно знакомое томление в низу живота, словно от губ по груди и до лобка текло обжигающее, вязкое и сладкое рисовое вино с медом. Юноша считал, что обучен искусству поцелуев и его мастерство в этой области – абсолютно завершенное и идеальное. Теперь, тонущий в горьком желании, Лайт узнал, что мастерство L неизмеримо выше. Чувство, которое этот худой человек с глазами цвета ночи вкладывал в каждое движение губ, захватывало, топило с головой и не давало дышать. Лайт почувствовал себя смертельно раненым зверем, который в изнеможении опустился на землю, и кровь толчками уходит из него, рождая слабость. Тянущая психосоматическая боль в груди и желание обладать L – этим неграненым алмазом, скрывающим свою красоту – росли и становились непереносимыми.

L прервал поцелуй.

- Ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчинами, Лайт? – прямо спросил он.

«Нет» – Лайт молча покачал головой.

- А с женщинами?.

«Нет».

L внимательно посмотрел на юношу, и тому стало не по себе от мысли, что детектив сейчас просто уйдет от развития событий – отстранится, сделав невозмутимый вид. Но L лишь взял Лайта за руку, побуждая встать в полный рост: "Пойдем?". Возбуждение L выдавали неяркий румянец и жесткая эрекция, но он был терпелив и мягок в обращении. "Да", – молча кивнул юноша: слова будто застряли где-то в груди, и он не мог сказать ни одного.

Цепь зазвенела, как чертовы колокола, нарушая тишину комнаты.

L подвел Лайта к футону, на котором юноша так недавно лежал. Ткань все еще сохраняла его тепло. Детектив знаками показал, что нужно сесть в центр. Лайт послушно сел. Когда он научился так повиноваться детективу? Он, непреклонный, строптивый и упорный! И все же Лайт, немного волнуясь, расположился в указанном месте. L сел перед ним по-японски на колени и обхватил правой рукой крепко стоящий член Лайта. Его опытные сильные пальцы деликатно заскользили по стволу. Выступили прозрачные капли смазки. L, наклонившись, снял их кончиком языка, а затем провел им по уздечке. Лайт прикрыл глаза. Из его груди вырвался вздох. Губы покраснели, на щеках играл румянец. Лайт не раз видел, как занимаются любовью в видео-роликах – дома он легко обходил настройки «родительского контроля» при работе в сети. Но личное участие разительно отличалось просмотра. Этот взрослый человек, с худым крепким телом был на удивление опытным и ласковым любовником.

L обнял губами член Лайта с мастерством, которому позавидовала бы любая актриса взрослого видео. Горячим языком он дразнил и успокаивал одновременно. «Рю-рюузаки-сан, – очень скоро выдохнул юноша – я больше не могу терпеть». L снова взял в левую руку член Лайта и чуть накрыл его ладонью. «Мы только начали, Райто-чан» – сказал он совсем по-японски, с непривычной интонацией. В ней сквозили мудрая нежность и спокойствие. Он погладил правой рукой Лайта по груди. Тепло ладони и холод цепи заставили Лайта содрогнуться. Нельзя сказать, что это показалось ему слишком приятным. Скорее необычным. Необычным, как сам L.

Лайт вспомнил, как вчера мельком увидел на стеклянном блюдце перед детективом перекрученный в узел черенок от вишен. Prunus cerasus L. – вишня. Лайт не помнил, отчего в его памяти осело это латинское название. И сейчас оно с легкостью поднялось в сознание. L действительно был ловок на язык во всех смыслах.

Детектив тем временем приобнял Лайта за бедра и обхватил губами его член, который сначала упёрся в нёбо, а затем в глубину горла. L начал неторопливые движения вниз-вверх, а Лайт инстинктивно помогал ему, задавая ритм. У юноши не было опыта в том, что касалось секса, но древний человеческий инстинкт продолжения рода подсказывал ему движения. Лайт сейчас не был богом нового мира, но скорее первочеловеком, движимым слепой страстью. Очаровательное юное лицо исказилось гримасой наслаждения, что ничуть не портило его картинной красоты. Невольный свидетель мог бы залюбоваться этой сценой, будто не содержащей ни капли пошлости, лишь чуть более откровенной, чем обычно.

«Ватари наблюдает за нами» – у Лайта промелькнула мысль и исчезла. Он не мог остановиться. Слишком далеко он зашел.

Юноше казалось, что он теряет сознание, все окружающее дышало непередаваемой любовью, мир будто померк, а тело сотрясали спазмы оргазма. Его первого оргазма с другим человеком, с мужчиной, с L.

Когда Лайт открыл глаза и сел на футоне, L внимательно смотрел на него, в обычной манере приложив палец к губам. Эрекция выдавала его острое желание.

– А ты? – спросил опустошенный Лайт

– Я умею справляться с этим, Лайт-чан.

– Давай, я помогу тебе.

L отрицательно покачал головой:

– В следующий раз. Насколько я успел узнать тебя - ты не умеешь отдавать, только получать. Этому нужно долго учиться, Лайт-чан.

– С каких это пор я стал младшим? – спросил Лайт, обескураженный уменьшительным обращением.

– С этих самых – L указал пальцем на губы.

– Мне нужно в душ.

Детектив встал с футона и помог подняться юноше. Возбуждение L стало понемногу проходить.

Заходя в душевую позади L, Лайт приобнял его на пороге и, наученный недавним опытом, поцеловал в шею.

– Лайт, - спокойно сказал L - секс для молодого человека подобен наркотику. Однажды получив его, ты будешь стремиться к новым и новым дозам без чувства меры.

Лайт согласно кивнул:

– Я хочу дойти до конца. По-настоящему, а не ртом.

L обернулся, насколько позволяли цепь и объятия Лайта. Черные глаза изучающе посмотрели на юношу.

– Это больно, Лайт. Ты не представляешь, насколько. Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что происходит?

Лайт лишь поцеловал L в губы, чувствуя, что эрекция возвращается, словно десять минут назад у него не было секса с L. Детектив снова взял юношу за руку, как неразумного подростка, не знающего предела желаниям и они, наконец, зашли в душ. Он сам намылил Лайта и смыл пену. Вытер белым махровым полотенцем:

- Белое, как японская траурная одежда. Ты понимаешь, Лайт, что соглашаясь, подписываешь приговор своей невинности? - L все еще оставлял путь для отступления.

Лайт кивнул. Если L может совершать такие невероятные вещи с помощью губ и пальцев, что же тогда он сумеет при наличии полной свободы действий. Так ли уж неправы были жители древних Афин?

Детектив тем временем прихватил с полки крем для лица и повлек Лайта за собой в комнату:

– Для первого раза в душевой будет неудобно, - тихо сказал он.

В комнате L попросил Лайта лечь на спину, развести согнутые в коленях ноги и глубоко дышать на четыре счета:

– Это поможет тебе справиться с неприятными ощущениями вначале.

Холод цепи снова чуть обжег Лайта. Выдавив много крема, L принялся осторожно массировать пальцами между ягодиц юноши. Лайт ощутил неприятное жжение и легкую боль – L ввел кончик пальца. Лайт начал глубоко дышать и попытался расслабиться, но получалось это с трудом – боль усиливалась.

– Руюзаки-сан, остановись, мне нужно привыкнуть.

Полежав пару секунд Лайт кивнул L, чтобы тот продолжал начатое. Приятных ощущений не было. Боль стала нестерпимой – L ввел два пальца. Лайту показалось, что его разрывают на части. Детектив добавил еще крема. «Он выдавит в меня весь тюбик – подумал Лайт – но пусть лучше во мне будет весь крем, чем эта боль».

Боль внезапно прекратилась.

L лег на Лайта лицом к лицу. Его глубокий поцелуй был восхитителен.

– Райто, дыши глубоко, – напомнил L.

Лайт закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Острая боль пронзила его, из глаз выступили слезы. Она не прекращалась до тех пор, пока L не вошел полностью.

– Ты не можешь терпеть?

– Нет, все нормально, я еще в сознании – попытался отшутиться Лайт.

L начал двигаться – очень медленно. Оказалось, что к боли можно привыкнуть. И еще – сквозь нее рождалось новое ощущение. Отвратительно приятное. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что L двигается в удобном ему ритме. Его глаза закрыты, а губы шептали что-то неслышимое. Лайт не умел читать по губам, но уловил несколько повторяемых шепотом лексем – «ты» и «свет». Его ожгло: «Light». Неужели родным языком L был английский, что он в забытьи повторял неяпонский аналог имени? Нет, этого не могло быть.

- Райто-чан, – услышал юноша – помоги себе рукой.

«Ненавижу наручники» – подумал Лайт. Металл неприятно ударялся о низ живота, но ощущения все-таки были неплохими.

L коротко и громко вдохнул, тело его чуть выгнулось, а член у основания запульсировал. «Всё» – понял Лайт. И через пару минут финишировал сам.

Они лежали на футоне рядом друг с другом.

– Мне нужно в душ, Руюзаки-сан.

– Если так продолжится, Лайт, то я смою с себя всю кожу.

– Ватари все видел?

- Да. Если он сейчас спит, то утром увидит в записи.

Он расскажет об увиденном отцу?

– Нет, он совершенно точно рассказал бы мне любые подробности, но больше никому.

Лайт не испытывал особенного доверия к L, но узнать правду можно было лишь посмотрев завтра на реакцию Ягами-старшего. Юноша не испытывал ни раскаяния, ни удивления - лишь усталость и приятное опустошение.


	7. Лицемер

**Глава 7. Лицемер.**

Детектив разбудил Лайта засветло:

- Лайт, потеря невинности - это не повод опаздывать, - тихо сказал L. - Команда почти в полном сборе. Если мы основательно задержимся, возникнут подозрения, и видеозапись этой ночи совершенно точно увидит вся группа расследования. Ватари встанет на мою сторону, Ягами-сан - на твою, а для Амане-сан это станет потрясением.

Лайт с трудом заставил себя приподняться - ему удалось проспать немногим более трех часов. Произошедшее не было сном: пятна крема расплылись темными кляксами по центру футона.

- Я понимаю, Рюузаки-сан, не нужно подробностей, - сухо сказал он.

К его удивлению, он не ощущал боли или дискомфорта. Необходимо признать, L был крайне осторожен. Но, даже если молодые люди не нанесли друг другу физических травм, оставалась проблема иного порядка. И дело было не в юности Лайта - он переступил порог совершеннолетия, и видеозапись могла подтвердить его согласие на действия детектива. И даже не в близких отношениях следователя и подозреваемого - история человечества знавала мезальянсы куда драматичнее. Вопрос заключался в алогичности произошедшего. Ни один из них не находил оправдания собственному поступку. Гиперсексуальность Лайта, разносторонний опыт L, их скрытое любопытство друг к другу, обоюдное желание видеть оппонента беззащитным, открытым и растерянным - все это привело к неожиданному результату. Не отдавая себе полного отчета, они выбрали наиболее короткий и тернистый путь к дознанию сокровенной сути друг друга. То был не акт любви, но акт познания. Тем не менее, и Лайт, и L не считали себя связанными какими-либо обязательствами по отношению к случайному партнеру. Они вели себя так, словно произошедшее вчера было игрой в рендзю. "Я получил преимущество," - думал каждый из них.

Когда они спустились в штаб-квартиру, Ягами-старший внимательно оглядел Лайта. Зная об асоциальности L и его "методах", Соичиро опасался за здоровье единственного сына. Но вел себя сдержанно, как и подобает человеку его возраста и положения.

- Все в порядке, Лайт? - спросил Соичиро.

- Доброе утро, пап, все хорошо, - уверенно ответил тот.

L занял рабочее место за ПК в левом углу помещения, Лайт вынужденно сел рядом с ним. Цепь звенела при каждом повороте офисного кресла, а детектив будто нарочно медленно поворачивался то влево, то вправо, сидя в привычной согнутой позе с подтянутыми к подбородку коленями. Он не смотрел на экраны, не открывал папок с документами, не вел записей - лишь вращался на кресле по полборота туда и обратно. Даже черничный пирог, который принес Ватари, не смог отвлечь его от этого занятия.

Лайт, стараясь не обращать внимания на раздражающий звон, с головой ушел в работу над бумагами. Он, как участник группы расследования, получил доступ ко всей документации дела. Внимательно изучив материалы, он пришел к тому же неутешительному выводу, что и L - наиболее подозрительными людьми были Амане Миса и он сам. Но прямыми доказательствами L не обладал, а заключение в камеру на пятьдесят дней несколько снизило вероятность вины Лайта и его спутницы. Способ убийства все еще не был раскрыт. Границы возможностей Киры неизвестны. Также неизвестен способ получения этой силы - дается ли она от рождения или может передаваться от человека к человеку. По доброй ли воле это происходит? Почему способности убийц отличались: один из них мог убивать, видя лишь лицо человека, второму же необходимо имя? Было ли их только двое?

"Если я действительно Кира, могу ли я совершать убийства во сне, вести эту изощренную игру с L бессознательно? Могу ли убить подставное лицо с телеэкрана и забыть об этом? Сейчас, находясь в здравом уме, я уверен, что не смог бы убить не только невинного, но и виновного человека. Разумеется, я считаю, что многие из преступников заслуживают смерти, но никогда не стал бы их палачом. Я где-то читал, что под воздействием некоторых наркотических веществ человек может вспомнить практически все, что когда-либо совершил. Но L вряд ли прибегнет к этому способу: если я невиновен, его репутация будет подорвана. Его непомерная гордыня и нелюбовь к проигрышу не позволят ему сделать настолько примитивный ход. Конечно, обладая широкими возможностями, он мог бы стереть всю группу расследования с лица земли и замести следы, а из меня и Мисы вытягивать "правду" по одному слову самыми изощренными способами на протяжении многих дней или даже месяцев, пока мы не сойдем с ума или не дадим показаний. Но я более чем уверен, что он не пересечет эту грань до тех пор, пока вероятность моей вины не сравняется с единицей. А она не сравняется, если он не выяснит способ убийства. Участвуя в расследовании, я работаю себе на пользу, независимо от того - Кира я или нет." - Лайт сидел, подперев голову рукой и смотря рассеянным взглядом на детектива, отбивающего цепью такт за тактом, словно часовой маятник.

- Лайт! - чуть громче обычного позвал его L.

Юноша отвлекся от размышлений.

- Лайт, - продолжил детектив, - ты смотришь на меня так, будто тоже хочешь черничного пирога. Я могу поделиться или попросить Ватари принести еще один кусок.

- Нет, не нужно. - с неудовольствием ответил Лайт, - Рюузаки-сан, знаешь, я заметил, что убийства последнего месяца выгодны одной из крупных японских корпораций.

L оживился.

- Это компания "Йотсуба". Несколько высокопоставленных чиновников, крупных менеджеров и директор фирмы-конкурента умерли от сердечных приступов, что повлекло за собой резкий скачок стоимости акций этой компании. Слишком много совпадений за столь короткий промежуток времени. Я удивлен, что ты не заметил этого раньше.

L повернулся к черничному пирогу и спустил ноги на пол.

- Лайт сильнее меня. - задумчиво произнес он, зачерпнув ложкой джем из открытой части.

- Еще бы! - это вмешалась Миса. Она проспала допоздна и спустилась в штаб-квартиру лишь сейчас - Мой Лайто самый сильный!

- Ты любишь его всем сердцем? - спросил L, приложив палец к губам и смотря в потолок.

- Разумеется! Ради него я готова на все. - Миса ухватила Лайта за локоть и придвинулась ближе.

L отправил в рот ложку с джемом и проговорил с набитым ртом:

- А если бы Лайт был Кирой, ты любила бы его так же сильно?

- Конечно! Ведь Кира - праведливость. Он наказал плохого человека, который убил моих родителей. Я бы не смогла жить в этом мире без Лайта.

- Да, без Луны ночь в мире темна, - задумчиво протянул L, будто не замечая окружающих.

"Дыши глубоко" - всплыли в глове Лайта его тихие слова, сказанные ночью. Юноша опустил глаза и едва заметно закусил губу. Но моментально справился с эмоциями и раздраженно сказал:

- Рюузаки-сан, ты знаешь, что ни я, ни Миса не являемся убийцами. И все-таки продолжаешь допытывать ее.

- А ты помнишь, как увидела Лайта в первый раз? - продолжил L, не обращая на него внимания.

- Да, я увидела его в вечерних новостях и он мне так понравился, что я решила обязательно с ним познакомиться. Тебя я тоже помню - ты был на сцене вместе с ним.

L понимающе кивнул. "Я в растерянности" - апатично подумал он - "По моим выкладкам выходит, что Лайт и Миса - первый и второй Киры. И на момент моего выступления они еще не встретились, иначе не было бы отправлено сообщение на ТВ, и я был бы уже мертв. Но я все еще жив, загадочные смерти продолжаются, несмотря то, что Лайт и Миса теперь имеют возможность видеться друг с другом. Все выглядит так, будто они забыли о своих способностях. Если вообще были убийцами. Но если они действительно утратили память и их сила перешла к другим людям по воле какого-то сверхъестественного существа, то все мои старания бесполезны - я не поймаю бога, стоящего за человеком. Впрочем, нужно взять себя в руки. Если я начал идти по этой дороге, то пройду сколько смогу, а упаду - так головой вперед".

- А ты пошла бы на свидание со мной Миса? - спросил он.

- С тобо-о-ой? - насмешливо протянула Миса. - Нет, ты странный. Но не обижайся, ты по-своему очень милый, - и она из вежливости чмокнула детектива в щеку, ведь ей не чуждо было сострадание к этому некрасивому худому человеку.

- Знаешь, я могу и влюбиться - пробормотал L, стирая ладонью поцелуй со щеки.

Миса лишь звонко рассмеялась.

"Ты лицемер, L" - подумал Лайт, наблюдавший за этой сценой - "Все ищешь лазейку, чтобы доказать нашу вину и закрыть дело. Интересно, вчера ты так же оценивал и просчитывал, выискивая мое слабое место?".

- Прекращай свою игру, Рюузаки-сан. Неужели ты всерьез хочешь, чтобы мы оказались Кирами? - просил он детектива.

L помедлил секунду и тихо, но уверенно сказал, глядя Лайту прямо в глаза:

- Да, я хочу этого.

Это было последней каплей. Лайт в один прыжок преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его с L, и занес кулак для удара. Но детектив не дремал. Они ударили практически одновременно и полетели на пол, гремя цепью, сбивая колени и пытаясь придавить друг друга к полу - оказавшийся сверху легко смог бы удушить противника.

- Я сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, - прохрипел L в пылу схватки.

Миса пронзительно закричала. Подбежавший Мацуда разнял молодых людей. Никто из команды не ожидал вспышки ярости от всегда сдержанного Лайта.

В помещение вошел Ватари, везя столик с контейнером мороженого и пирамидой вафельных стаканчиков. Не говоря ни слова, он раскладывал мороженое в стаканчики и раздавал участникам группы. Всем поровну - по две полные ложки. Лишь L и Соичиро получили по три. Ватари словно сочувствовал отцу Лайта. Или это была своеобразная дань уважения?

L приложил мороженое к разбитой губе. Оно таяло, стекая по его подбородку и капая за ворот футболки. Лайт отложил свою порцию в сторону, сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось мороженого. Миса и Мацуда уплетали сладкое с восторгом, словно дети на праздничной ярмарке.

- Рюузаки-сан, - сказал Лайт, искоса поглядывая на L - Я подумал, что Кира - скорее всего зрелый человек, одержимый жаждой наживы и власти. И он отличается от того, кто действовал раньше.

- Я пришел к тому же выводу. Но даже в этом случае круг поиска сужается очень незначительно. Необходимо выяснить, кому выгоден рост акций "Йотсубы". Конечно, Кира мог сменить тактику для отвода глаз, начав убивать не только преступников, но и конкурентов этой фирмы. В любом случае, наш выбор невелик и нужно проверить самые очевидные версии.

- Мы не сможем проверить всех работников корпорации в обозримое время. - сказал Соичиро - Для этого нас слишком мало.

- Это и не требуется - ответил детектив. - Начнем с верхушки айсберга, точнее с совета директоров. Для установки прослушивающих устройств в их кабинетах и залах совещаний я нанял двоих специалистов высокого класса, профессионалов своего дела. Кстати, Ягами-сан, хорошо, что вся команда уволилась из полиции.

Молчаливый Моги вопросительно поднял брови.

L продолжил:

- Дело в том, что эти люди не в ладах с законом. Точнее сказать - один из них мошенник экстракласса, второй - искусный взломщик.

- Значит, мы будем работать с преступниками? - Удивления Мацуды не было предела.

Детектив кивнул:

- Мацуда-сан, уверен, что, встреть вы их в обычной жизни, вряд ли бы догадались об их преступной жизни. Скорее приняли бы за приятных в общении, открытых людей. Но я решил быть честным с вами, поскольку вы доверили мне свои жизни, и не стал скрывать их истинный род занятий.

- Но использовать преступников и, тем самым потакать их преступным наклонностям - это плохо, - с сомнением заметил Мацуда.

- Мацуда-сан, я не настроен философствовать на эту тему. Замечу лишь, что рассуждения в рамках "хорошо и плохо" были характерны для первого Киры. Он не видел тысяч оттенков, деля все людские поступки на черные и белые.

Атмосфера стала чуть более напряженной. Участники группы не были готовы к такому повороту событий.

- Любой из вас может сейчас выйти из состава команды и вернуться к работе в полиции - сказал L. - Никто не будет чинить вам препятствий.

- Нет, Рюузаки-сан, мы добровольно согласились помогать тебе и уход означал бы предательство и малодушие. Мне не очень приятны твои методы, но я обещал себе довести дело до конца - сказал Ягами-старший.

Остальные согласились с ним.

L вынул из кармана сотовый телефон и набрал кодовую комбинацию клавиш. В помещение зашли двое: молодая женщина и мужчина средних лет - оба европейской внешности.

- Это Уэди и Айбер - представил их L. - Уэди - электроник-взломщик, Айбер - профессиональный мошенник. Они помогут нам провести наблюдение за директорами "Йотсубы".

- Нам понадобится два дня на установку всех необходимых устройств - сказала Уэди.

- Члены команды могут на это время вернуться в свои семьи - сказал L. - Если же вы хотите продолжить работу над делом в эти два дня, можете приходить по свободному графику, оповестив Ватари за час-полтора до прихода, чтобы он пустил вас в здание. Лайт и Миса останутся здесь.

Соичиро сочувственно взглянул на сына, подумав, что на Лайта обрушилось слишком много тяжелых событий за последние полгода.

Лайт перехватил его взгляд и сказал:

- Не волнуйся, пап, все будет хорошо.


	8. Первый день Депрессия

**Глава 8. Первый день. Депрессия.**

L терпеливо ожидал, когда дыхание Лайта во сне станет ровным и глубоким. Убедившись, что юноша крепко спит, детектив открыл файл с шифрованным посланием от Ватари:

"L, памятуя о твоей асоциальности и шизоидной акцентуации, хочу предупредить, что вторжение в личное пространство человека чревато тяжелыми последствиями. Ты позволил себе близкие отношения с Ягами Лайтом. Оставляя на твоей совести тот факт, что он является подозреваемым, напоминаю, что он крайне молод. Ты ставишь под удар не только свою репутацию, но и создаешь задел для будущих проблем с семьей Ягами и Амане-сан".

L, закрывая собой экран от объектива камеры, написал три коротких слова. Тоска стиснула ему грудь, ему казалось, что сами стены сдавливают его тело. "Чашу эту мимо пронеси!" - промелькнула пронзительная мысль. Затем детектив поспешно стер написанное и начал набирать текст заново: "Ватари, по поводу подозрений: я уверен, что сейчас Лайт не является Кирой. У меня нет доказательств, но интуиция подсказывает мне, что его внутренняя суть изменилась. Если я приведу его на эшафот, умрет не маньяк с манией величия, а невиновный человек. Если же сила вновь вернется к нему, то он получит настолько очевидное преимущество, что я проиграю". Помедлив немного, L задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, выдохнул и вернулся взглядом к экрану ноутбука: "Это может означать и твою гибель. Я предлагаю инсценировать твою смерть. Ты сможешь вернуться в приют и продолжить обучение детей. В конце концов, будет еще один L. Но второго Вамми не будет никогда".

И почти сразу получил ответ: "Нет, Эру-чан". И настолько теплым было это короткое обращение старшего к младшему, что L совершенно ясно осознал, почему Соичиро стремился попасть в одиночную камеру. "На что я способен ради Ватари?" - задал себе вопрос детектив, зная ответ. "Будь ты проклят, Кира!" - стиснул он зубы.

Лайт мирно спал на футоне на расстоянии двух метров от L. Детектив внимательно присмотрелся к юноше. Мирное выражение лица, открытая поза спящего, ровное едва слышное дыхание - ничто не напоминало ему отвратительного монстра, нарисованного воображением. Еще вчера он целовал эти губы и овладевал этим телом, в котором, возможно, обитало два несхожих разума: юноша с поразительным интеллектом и лицемерный серийный убийца.

За свою еще недолгую жизнь L видел тысячи преступников и сотни тысяч фотографий с мест злодеяний. Многие из них были настолько шокирующими, что в начале карьеры ему не удавалось уснуть по двое-трое суток. Затем этот распорядок вошел в привычку: несколько дней бодрствования и полтора десятка часов черного забытья. Французские торты, молочный улун, японские пирожные, пуэр, русская клюква в сахаре, лапсанг сушонг, австрийские леденцы, тайский кофе, вьетнамский кофе, китайский чай, чешские имбирные пряники, ливийский кофе, иранские финики и снова сотни и сотни фотографий с развороченными телами, взорванными заложниками, детьми, чьи лица выглядели спящими, молодыми женщинами, убитыми мужчинами, мрачными или довольными лицами преступников. И бесчисленные факты, догадки, улики. Это было прекрасной пищей для мозга, но сердце его словно уснуло.

И теперь это чувство, пришедшее словно ниоткуда. Сострадание.

Последующая близость с Лайтом была отчасти продолжением сострадания к юноше, отчасти - к самому себе. "Хорошая была жизнь. Жаль, что короткая," - уже спокойнее подумал L. Им овладело безразличие к собственной судьбе.

Ватари, сидящий в отдельной комнате с множеством мониторов, снял очки, помассировал переносицу и вернул их на место. Одна из боковых камер зафиксировала движения L, начавшего ночное письмо с трех слов: "Ватари, я умру".

Когда Лайт проснулся, часы высвечивали полседьмого утра. Болело запястье, натертое тяжелым наручником. Юноша привстал с футона и увидел поразительное - детектив спал. L лежал на полу, выпрямившись во весь рост.

"Хоть что-то человеческое тебе не чуждо" - молча усмехнулся Лайт.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, о первом опыте захлестнули его. Было что-то мучительно неловкое в желании раскрыться перед своим преследователем. Желание быть слабым перед лицом сильного. Усилием воли юноша подавил эту мысль. "Любопытно, есть ли на его теле татуировки, указывающие на происхождение или возраст?" - подумал Лайт. Но проверить не решился: он помнил - Ватари следит за комнатой. Придвинувшись ближе к детективу, Лайт убрал правой рукой несколько прядей с лица L, чтобы лучше разглядеть его черты. Жилистая рука с длинными сильными пальцами схватила юношу за запястье:

- Не пытайся навредить мне, Лайт, - услышал он голос L.

- И в мыслях не было, - ответил тот.

- Если никто из нас не спит, думаю, разумно спуститься в штаб-квартиру и продолжить работу, - искоса глядя на Лайта, сказал L.

- А ты не планируешь умываться? - брезгливо спросил Лайт и встал с футона.

L молча поднялся с пола, погрузил руки в необъятные карманы джинсов и побрел по направлению к душевой, увлекая за собой Лайта. Проходя мимо полотенец, он ненарочно смахнул одно из них плечом. Оно упало на теплый кафельный пол, и L даже не попытался вернуть его на место. Пока юноша приглаживал растрепанные со сна волосы цвета сангрии и ловко управлялся с безопасной бритвой, детектив выдавил немного клубничной пасты на щетку и поместил ее за щеку. Мрачные мысли одолевали его. L стоял перед сияющей чистотой раковиной, ссутулившись сильнее обычного. Одна рука - в кармане, вторая держит зубную щетку, глаза внимательно следят за Лайтом в зеркало. Детектив одновременно сопереживал ему и ненавидел этого самоуверенного, социально успешного идеалиста. "Кто бы из нас не взял верх, в конечном итоге победит только смерть" - думал L. Дочистив зубы, он вернул щетку на место и, набрав пригоршню ледяной воды, окатил ею лицо. Холодные капли стекали по прядям черных волос на переносицу, сбегали по подбородку и ползли по шее колкими едва заметными ручейками. Детектив, погруженный в невеселые мысли, не замечал их.

- Давай я промокну твои волосы, - L увидел в зеркало подходящего вплотную Лайта. - Ты стоишь ногами на своем полотенце.

Детектив обернулся и позволил юноше прижать чуть влажное полотенце к своему лицу. Оно пахло пеной для бритья.

- Жаль, но мы скоро расстанемся - едва слышно проговорил он.

- О чем ты говоришь, Рюузаки-сан? - Лайт нахмурился. - Ты знаешь, кто является Кирой? Ты получил новые сведения?

- Нет, Лайт. Я потерял нить рассуждений и у меня депрессия, - монотонно ответил L, старательно отводя глаза.

Лайт повесил полотенце на крюк в стене, затем подошел к детективу и крепко взял его за плечи:

- Мы с тобой доведем это дело до конца, слышишь?! Ты сам говорил, что раскроешь его, чем бы ни пришлось заплатить. - Убежденно и горячо говорил Лайт детективу, смотрящему в пол. - Ты для меня - пример очень сильного следователя. Я рад, что могу работать с тобой, несмотря на все подозрения.

- Лайт мог бы стать моим преемником, если со мной что-нибудь случится, - также безмоционально произнес L. - Он сможет довести дело до конца.

- Рюузаки, возьми себя в руки! - Лайт от возмущения забыл о вежливом обращении к старшему. - Если команда услышит от тебя что-то подобное, они упадут духом и о нормальной работе придется надолго забыть. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что весь их энтузиазм держится на твоем авторитете?

L, глядя на Лайта снизу вверх, произнес:

- Мне будет грустно расставаться с единственным другом, - он и сам до конца не знал, были ли эти слова игрой следователя, вызовом Кире или искренним признанием равного равному.

Лайт интуитивно уловил на самом дне черных глаз безумное сочетание страха смерти, твердой решимости, безразличия, скуки, интеллектуального одиночества, сострадания и ненависти. Он не смог бы выразить словами все, что подсознательно понял из этого острого, умоляющего и одновременно жесткого взгляда. И принял единственно верное, на его вкус, решение - он обнял L за плечи и прижал к себе.

Казалось, можно было услышать звук падающих капель из рассеивателя душа.

"Я бы хотел, чтобы время остановилось" - думал каждый из них. В то же мгновение они отпрянули друг от друга, затушевывая резкими движениями неловкость момента. "Зачем говорить лишнее, если мы одинаково рассуждаем и, следовательно, почти читаем мысли друг друга?" - они старались не встречаться взглядами. Они, наконец, смутно осознавали первопричину случившегося прошлой ночью, и поступок Лайта поставил финальную точку в рассуждениях.

L взял Лайта за руку, свободную от оков. У него возникло едва уловимое ощущение, что он имеет право на этот дружеский жест. И повел за собой прочь из душевой:

- Нас ждут таблицы с данными - сказал он, понимая, что мир после импульсивного объятия изменился и уже не станет прежним.

И Лайт не отдернул ладонь, лишь послушно последовал за ним.

L подумал с тоской: "Я уверен, что Лайт мог передать силу Киры только по собственной воле и, наверняка, рассчитывает ее вернуть".

Лайт также пребывал не в самом радужном расположении духа. Во-первых, дело действительно зашло в тупик и они, фактически, пассивно ожидали развязки. Во-вторых, он осознал насколько привязан и заинтересован этим малоэмоциональным и странным человеком. И, в-третьих, природа этой привязанности носила отнюдь не платонический характер. Он уже не брал в расчет десятки возможных выводов: по завершении дела L исчезнет навсегда, скрыв следы своего пребывания в Японии; если сам Лайт окажется носителем независящей от него силы, он будет умерщвлен, как серийный убийца или, в худшем случае, заперт навсегда в заведении для умалишенных; при самом благоприятном стечении обстоятельств они не расстанутся, но его отношения с L настроят семью Ягами против них.

Лайт встряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Работа не ждет.

Едва они спустились в штаб-квартиру и заняли рабочие места, Ватари внес поднос с круглым фарфоровым чайником и разноцветной пирамидой макарунов. Он видел через объектив видеокамеры утреннюю сцену неловкости между Лайтом и детективом, но выражение его лица сейчас оставалось невозмутимым. Немалый жизненный опыт подсказывал ему, что L свернул на путь, с которого нет возврата и любой из возможных исходов причинит ему смертельную боль. "Эру-чан, а ведь я говорил тебе, что любая привязанность - источник страданий. Но, видно, ты еще слишком юн". Разлив чай в две абсолютно одинаковые чашки, он поставил их перед молодыми людьми и удалился.

В помещении повисла гнетущая тишина. Ближе к пополудню в атмосферу угрюмого молчания ворвалась сияющая Миса:

- Доброе утро, Лайт! Пойдешь со мной на свидание, раз сегодня нет работы?

Затем, посмотрев на цепь, она поморщилась:

- И мистер-великий-детектив тоже пойдет с нами.

- Можете не стесняться, мне все равно, - не оборачиваясь от монитора произнес L.

- Миса! Работы много. Если никого здесь нет, это не значит, что Кира прекратил убивать. Каждая минута нашего свидания может стоить чьей-нибудь жизни.

- Но не ты же их убиваешь, Лайт.

"Какая ирония" - подумал L, разламывая хрупкий макарун длинными пальцами.

Лайт поставил в обработку массив данных и откинулся на спинку офисного кресла - обработка обещала быть долгой. "L удивится результату" - подумал Лайт. У него закралась мысль, что детектив чуть слабее в плане владения компьютерными технологиями, иначе он сам бы давно провел подобный анализ данных. "Все-таки человеческий разум уступает в некоторых аспектах вычислительной мощи машины. Мог ли предполагать заранее Чарльз Беббидж, что его скромное детище эволюционирует в монстра, выполняющего миллиарды операций в секунду? Можно ли заранее предполагать, чем обернется свежая идея? Думает ли Кира, во что выродится в итоге его правление?" - нахмурившись, подумал Лайт - "Даже при самых идеалистических посылах с трудом могу представить что-либо кроме тотального контроля и тирании".

Миса, насупившись, села на один из кожаных диванов, стоящих вокруг журнального столика.

- Здесь ужасно скучно - громко сказала она - Давайте хотя бы поиграем в "верю-не верю". Все равно вы ничем не занимаетесь. Лайт смотрит в пустой экран, а Рюузаки-сан пьет чай и крутится на стуле.

- Миса, есть занятия важнее детской игры - сказал L.

- Например, целые день есть пирожные и разглядывать Лайта на цепи.

- Я уже говорил, что мне неприятно это соседство. - тихо ответил детектив

- Миса, ты должна быть благодарна Рюузаки за то, что относительно свободна. Найденные на кассете улики свидетельствуют против тебя. - заметил Лайт.

- Но я не отправляла эту кассету и понятия не имею, откуда на ней мои волосы, - с досадой проговорила Миса.

- Заметь, не я первый поднял эту тему - с усмешкой сказал L.

Лайт лишь махнул рукой.

- Приветики! - на пороге штаб-квартиры появился Мацуда и помахал рукой.

Уловив удивленный взгляд Мисы, он пояснил:

- Рюузаки-сан сказал, что можно приходить в любое время.

L кивнул, подтверждая его слова.

- Ой, Мацуда, давай хотя бы с тобой поиграем в "верю-не верю", мне так скучно.

Глаза Мацуды загорелись, он мигом подсел на диван напротив Мисы:

- Ты начинаешь, - сказал он.

- Мацуда, как ты думаешь - мстительно начала Миса, выговаривая слова как можно громче - Рюузаки-сан имеет желания к Лайту?

Мацуда немного покраснел и сказал:

- Я думаю, да. И вот почему. Во-первых, они очень похожи. Во-вторых, Руюзаки-сан лично следил за Лайтом все это время, хотя мог поручить это любому из нас, включая Ватари. Потом цепь. И посмотри, как он сидит - носок левой ноги смотрит в сторону Лайта. А я читал в одной книге, что язык тела выдает человека с головой.

Лайт презрительно фыркнул:

- Миса, и ты поверишь во всю эту чушь? Я могу тебе еще раз перечислить все пункты, из-за которых Руюзаки-сан подозревает нас с тобой, но ведь ты даже не дослушаешь до конца, не то что поймешь. Только поэтому я сейчас на цепи, а ты безвылазно здесь.

"Забавно, но устами Мацуды глаголет истина. Я в нем не ошибся" - L сидел спиной к разговаривающим, не показывая эмоций. А Лайт продолжал, взглядом указав на детектива:

- Посмотри на него, он же снежная дева, которую ничто не интересует кроме загадок и преступлений. Ты можешь представить его изнывающим от страсти? Ты хоть раз видела, как он повышает голос, волнуется или хотя бы улыбается? Миса, это невозможно.

- Лайт неправ, я не машина, - подлил L масла в огонь.

- То есть Мацуда сказал правду? - и без того большие глаза Мисы округлились.

- Я этого не говорил - заметил L.

По всему было видно, что разговор его забавляет.

- Мацуда, а какие-нибудь более серьезные доказательства у тебя есть? - спросила Миса.

- Нет, - сказал Мацуда - я все тебе сказал. По-моему, этого вполне достаточно.

- Недостаточно, и тебе придется выполнить мое задание. - Миса задумалась на несколько секунд. Затем наклонилась через столик к Мацуде и прошептала ему несколько слов.

- Я этого не сделаю - воскликнул Мацуда, задание показалось ему тошнотворным.

- Ты сам согласился играть. Выполняй мое задание, а то я всем расскажу, что ты трус и обманщик!

Мацуда глубоко вздохнул. К нему в команде расследования и так относились, как к мальчику на посылках, хотя он был старше и Лайта, и Мисы и, наверное, Рюузаки. Публичного позора он, верно, не перенес бы. Собравшись с духом, он встал с дивана, пересек расстояние до L и, убрав его черные длинные волосы лизнул левое ухо. Затем обернулся к Мисе, показывая своим видом, что сделал все возможное и даже больше.

- Мацуда, ты идиот - с отвращением сказал L, вытирая ухо рукой. - Лайт, выйдем на пару минут.

Лайт скривился, но послушно пошел вслед за детективом. Они зашли в душевую, где L, склонясь над раковиной тщательно умылся. Он, несомненно, имел какой-то скрытый комплекс относительно чистоты тела - мог множество раз на день вытирать ладони салфетками после рукопожатий и не терпел прикосновений к себе.

Лайту пришла в голову мысль разозлить детектива и заставить его отмываться в еще большим усердием. Усмехнувшись, он пересилил себя, подошел ближе, крепко обнял L и прикоснулся губами к его шее.

- Отойди, Лайт - глухо сказал L, но тот не разомкнул объятий. - Отойди! Иначе я посчитаю это попыткой изнасилования, - повторил он громче, хотя отказ стол ему огромных усилий.

Лайт моментально отдернул руки и отошел на пару шагов. Когда детектив развернулся к Лайту, тот заметил, что ни просторная одежда, ни неправильная осанка не могут скрыть жесткую эрекцию.

- Придется подождать пару минут - L без тени смущения смотрел Лайту прямо в глаза.

Не было смысла скрывать очевидное. В любом случае это было личной проблемой самого детектива, к тому же теперь известной и Лайту. Последние дни, казалось, сплошь состояли из "неловких" моментов и "случайных" столкновений. Вывод находился так близко к поверхности, что его не стоило и озвучивать.

Успокоившись, L потянул за свой край цепи:

- Пойдем.

Когда они вернулись в рабочее помещение, Миса сидела под столом, выкрикивая:

- Я неко-чан! Мяу! Мяу! Мяу! - у Мацуды явно не хватило воображения на более оригнальное задание.

- Что здесь происходит? - это Соичиро Ягами появился на входе в штаб-квартиру.

- Мацуда опять валяет дурака, - скучающе ответил Лайт

- Вообще-то я вас слышу, - раздосадованно сказал Мацуда.

- Ягами-сан, - обратился L в своей обычной тихой манере - я рад, что вы решили придти. У меня к вам есть просьба. Проверьте почту.

Ягами-старший нажал кнопку на системном блоке и, пока загружалась операционная система, спросил у сына:

- Как ты, Лайт? Рюузаки-сан не причинил тебе вреда?

- Все нормально, папа.

По мере того, как Соичиро читал письмо, глаза его расширялись от ужаса. Но он все же отправил утвердительный ответ: "Я выполню все, что вы просите".


	9. Второй день Чудовище

**Глава 9. День второй. Чудовище.  
**

Утром второго дня L разбудил Лайта, тронув его за плечо, и объявил:

- Лайт, у тебя есть два часа, чтобы навестить сестру и мать. Ягами-сан упросил меня дать тебе немного времени на встречу с родными, чтобы не вызывать у них излишних подозрений по поводу твоего долгого отсутствия. Он отвезет тебя домой и затем вернет в назначенное время. Разумеется, выходить из дома или встречаться с кем-либо еще тебе нельзя.

Лайт от удивления не знал, что ответить. Отчего L так внезапно проникся просьбой его отца? Если он каким-то образом получил неопровержимые доказательства вины Лайта, то вряд ли бы выпустил его из здания.

Через двадцать минут Ватари принес L электронный ключ от наручников. Сняв оковы, детектив препоручил Лайта заботам Ватари, который и довел его до выхода из здания. У обочины юношу ожидал привычный черный лимузин с тонировкой. Лайт открыл левую дверь и сел внутрь, обнаружив на пассажирском сиденье Мису:

- Что случилось, Лайт? Почему Рюузаки-сан разрешил нам выехать в город?

- Отец упросил его отпустить меня к семье на два часа.

- Ватари-сан сказал, что я еду с тобой и что мне нельзя никому говорить о расследовании. Для твоих сестры и мамы я просто твоя девушка, которая живет с тобой, пока ты занимаешься учебной практикой в другом городе. - Миса была неисправима - Ура, Лайт! Я познакомлюсь с твой семьей!

"Может быть, L решил вывести меня из равновесия, разрешив Мисе поехать с нами? Или отец просил и за нее, посчитав несправедливым оставлять ее запертой в штаб-квартире? Или в наше отсутствие в здании произойдут какие-то перемены?" - недоброе предчувствие посетило Лайта. Пока Миса рассказывала ему последние новости из глянцевых журналов, Лайт размышлял о возможных причинах своего кратковременного освобождения.

Водитель, а это без сомнения был Соичиро Ягами, никуда не торопился, не нарушал правил, а ехал плавно, избегая крупных дорог. Темное оргстекло скрывало его от пассажиров, но Лайт мог бы поклясться, что узнает манеру вождения своего отца. Она совсем не была похожа на мастерство Ватари, ездившего с максимальной скоростью по крупным автострадам.

Машина выехала на пустырь за микрорайноном и остановилась. "Что происходит?!" - с неудовольствием подумал Лайт, ведь затея с самого начала показалась ему странной.

Приоткрылось небольшое окно в оргстекле, разделявшем Соичиро и пассажиров. В это прямоугольное отверстие было отчетливо видно, как Ягами-старший направил пистолет в сторону Лайта. Глаза Мисы расширились от ужаса, Лайт вжался в сиденье автомобиля. Соичиро начал негромким голосом, который постепенно перерос в крик:

- Лайт, я знаю, что ты Кира. Ты убил всех этих людей. Я пристрелю тебя, а потом застрелюсь сам! Встретимся в аду!

Лайт кинулся к двери - заблокирована. Странное безразличие охватило его. Он откинулся на кресло, будто тряпичная кукла, и сидел, не в силах пошевелиться. Миса истошно закричала и попыталась заслонить дуло пистолета собственными руками.

L, скрытый на переднем сиденье рядом с Соичиро за темной перегородкой, ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Он поднес ладонь к лицу, она едва заметно дрожала - даже его выдержки не хватило, чтобы оставаться спокойным в этой ситуации. Все-таки Ягами-старший был великолепным актером, и Лайт, вероятно, приобрел это мастерство, глядя на своего отца.

"Если Миса является Кирой, но до этого момента не применила свою силу из-за страха быть пойманной на месте, то сейчас она непременно должна убить Ягами-сан. Ее привязанность к Лайту переборет жалость к Соичиро и он умрет. Если это случится, я поведу автомобиль с двумя очевидными преступниками. И они, наконец, понесут наказание. Ягами-сан просил меня уничтожить машину вместе с ними, но я оставлю их в живых, чтобы они могли предстать перед судом. Это заставит меня возненавидеть мою работу и самого себя, но я обязан это сделать. Если Ягами-сан погибнет, Лайт догадается, кто ведет машину и я умру. Ослабев, я отпущу тревожную кнопку и в машине включится режим самоуничтожения. Ватари с большой долей вероятности также будет убит, поскольку потенциальным вторым водителем мог бы быть и он", - думал L, слушая голос Соичиро.

На пустыре раздался хлопок выстрела.

Когда дым рассеялся, детектив услышал глухой голос Ягами-старшего. Он был жив! Но порядком охрип:

- Лайт, Миса, простите, я разыграл эту сцену по просьбе Руюзаки-сан. Вряд ли вы оба настолько лицемерны, чтобы изображать двух невинных людей в такой ситуации.

"Либо чувства Мисы не настолько сильны, чтобы пожертвовать жизнью Соичиро ради жизни Лайта. Впрочем, это маловероятно. Или они оба обладают божественной выдежкой и знают о моих планах. Это еще невероятнее." - обдумывал случившееся L, пока автомобиль выезжал с пустыря - "Нельзя отвергать и версию об одержимости. И Лайт, и Миса сейчас в сознании, но что если их сила просыпается во сне или в особом состоянии, сходном с трансом? Я до сих пор не знаю способа убийства и можно ли убивать, запланировав время гибели"

- Домой мы не поедем, - сказал Соичиро Лайту, свернув на дорогу, ведущую к штаб-квартире.

Лайт угрюмо разглядывал собственные ботинки, Миса тихо сидела у окна, изредка всхлипывая.

L рассеянно смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины: "В последнее время я все делаю автоматически. Даже дополнительные дела веду, не особенно вникая в суть. Исчез азарт, желание доводить дело до конца. Я почему-то уверен, что и для меня, и для Лайта это расследование окончится смертью. Мы можем даже формально не замарать руки в крови друг друга, но последствия наших сегодняшних поступков выльются в обоюдную гибель" - орехи в цветной глазури таяли у него в ладони, оставляя радужные пятна, и детектив словно забыл о них.

В штаб-квартире на Лайта снова были надеты наручники с цепью. Он не возражал и не попытался возмутиться, как сделал бы в самом начале расследования. Его разум одобрял поступки L, мог проследить цепь его рассуждений. Но сердце восставало против подобного обращения. Дикая смесь понимания и отвращения к детективу вылилась в физическое недомогание. У Лайта разболелась голова. Казалось, все вокруг наполнил тошнотворный туман, висок ныл тупой болью. Лайт, сидящий за ПК, положил голову перед собой на сложенные руки: "Ты лжец, L, бессердечная машина, монстр, не знающий о сострадании или истинной справедливости. Ты будто бы следуешь букве закона и имеешь нравственные ориентиры, но на самом деле лишь удовлетворяешь свои желания, прикрываясь общественным мнением о пользе твоей работы. Твоя сокровенная страсть - решать задачи, раскрывать преступления, а не уменьшать количество боли и страдания в обществе. Уверен, ты не поступишься ничем ради какой-нибудь бесполезной разгадки, которая принесет вред множеству людей, будучи найденной. Ты такой же однобокий игрок, как и Кира. С той только разницей, что в глазах команды ты стоишь на светлой стороне."

- Лайт, если ты устал, можем пойти наверх, - L несильно потянул за свой край цепи, будто проверяя - в сознании ли еще юноша.

"Лицемерная забота", - Лайт даже не поднял головы.

- Лайто, ты в порядке? - спросил Соичиро.

- Не особенно, голова раскалывается.

Буквально через минуту зашел Ватари, неся стакан с растворенным лекарством.

- Выпей его, Лайт - монотонно сказал L - ручаюсь, это не яд.

"Весь яд в тебе" - покосившись на детектива, Лайт отпил половину содержимого стакана. Оно оказалось нестерпимо сладким, юноша поморщился. Спустя малое время боль отступила. Снова вернулись воспоминания о ночи с L. Лайт ощутил тепло, словно его грудь согревает неяркий огонь - чуть обжигающий, нежный. "Райто-чан" - позвал его ночной L из глубин памяти.

"Как это чудовище может быть настолько ласковым? Будто обольстительный инкуб вселился в тщедушное тело"

На центральном экране появилась литера "W" и высокий женский голос сообщил, что жучки установлены.

- Хорошая работа, Уэди - монотонно сказал L в микрофон и добавил, обращаясь к команде - Согласно сведениям, собранным Моги, собрание директоров начнется через восемь часов. За окнами уже стемнеет, но будем надеяться, что для наших миникамер в зале собраний хватит электрического освещения.

Команда расследования повеселела - все ожидали невероятных открытий, новых сведений от первой прослушки. Наверняка, темные планы будут озвучены в самое ближайшее время, и появится еще несколько зацепок в деле Киры. Но первое собрание прошло практически без происшествий. Восемь директоров - Намикава, Хатори, Хигути, Мидо, Оои, Кида, Симура и Такахаси - обсуждали повседневные проблемы поставки продукции, слияния с более мелкими компаниями, злободневные дела. Каждый из них мог быть нитью, ведущей к Кире. Хищные взгляды, каменные лица, властные голоса - любой подходил на роль убийцы или осведомителя. Исключение составляли разве что Намикава и Мидо - выражения их лиц казались более мягкими. Но ведь и за добродушной внешностью может скрываться голодный демон.

Собрание завершилось, не принеся видимых результатов и L распустил команду до завтрашнего дня:

- Завтра в то же время должно пройти второе собрание, мне понадобятся все члены комнады, чтобы внимательно следить за мониторами и не упустить ни одной детали.

В этот раз детектив против обыкновения первым ушел из штаб-квартиры. Лайт последовал за ним. Миса весь день провела в своей комнате, приходя в себя после утренних событий.

- Мне нужно в душ, - сказал Лайт едва переступив порог их с L комнаты.

L апатично пошел за ним. Он не стал раздеваться и простоял рядом с Лайтом, ожидая пока тот вымоется. Одежда на L вымокла и прилипла к телу, но он не обратил на это внимания, смотря в кафельный пол большими черными глазами, в углах которых начали намечаться тонкие морщинки. Они прорисуются лишь спустя много лет, но задел положен уже сейчас.

- Сними мокрое, - сказал Лайт, выходя из душа и вытираясь полотенцем - в комнате будут лужи.

- Все высохнет само.

Лайт, с досадой вздохнув, принялся помогать детективу: расстегнул потайной замок по рукаву, снял с L измятую белую футболку.

- Не будь таким ленивым, Руюзаки-сан! В комнате с тебя натечет целое море воды!

Но L лишь безучастно смотрел на происходящее, не пытаясь что-либо сделать. Затем его осенила новая идея, он достал из кармана джинсов сотовый телефон и позвонил Мисе:

- Миса, ты хочешь посидеть с нами немного?

Лайт закатил глаза - только Мисы здесь не хватало. Та согласилась, но в голосе ее явно читалось недоверие. После поездки в автомобиле она не хотела видеть детектива как можно дольше. И все же привязанность к Лайту взяла верх над страхом.

Лайт наскоро оделся, L же остался в мокрых джинсах, не озаботившись о том, чтобы надеть футболку.

Когда Миса зашла в комнату, L буквально с порога протянул ей фарфоровую тарелку с венским десертом:

- Миса, хочешь вафельного торта?

- Рюузаки-сан, я не ем сладкое. Сладкое однажды сделает тебя толстым. - Миса оттолкнула край тарелки.

- Нет, если тратить много калорий на размышления.

- Хочешь сказать, что я мало думаю?!

- Нет, я хотел поговорить совсем о другом - перевел разговор детектив. - Ты ведь любишь Лайта больше своей жизни, я правильно понял?

- Конечно!

- А ведь ты могла бы ему очень помочь.

- Я согласна на все, лишь бы только Лайто был счастлив.

- Подожди, Миса, я еще не договорил - продолжил L - ему понадобится твоя помощь как актрисы и модели. Я слышал, что ты очень хорошая актриса.

- Да, я многое умею.

- В таком случае, ты могла бы добыть информацию по делу Киры. Как ты, наверное, знаешь, сейчас мы подозреваем несколько человек из правления корпорации "Йотсуба". Все они - мужчины средних лет. Ты могла бы вытянуть из них сведения самым известным древним способом.

Миса покраснела и выпалила:

- Но, Рюузаки-сан, "всё" - не означает настолько всё. Я не могу выполнить эту просьбу. Я ведь люблю Лайта и не смогу сделать ничего подобного с кем-то другим.

- Тебе нужно будет лишь сыграть заинтересованную в рекламе модель, а тем, что тебя так смущает, займутся другие.

Поколебавшись, Миса ответила:

- Хорошо...

В этот момент в разговор встрял Лайт:

- Но, Рюузаки-сан! Это может быть слишком опасным! Нельзя так рисковать жизнью Мисы и манипулировать ей.

L с сарказмом взглянул на Лайта: "Разве ты сам не играл ее чувствами?"

Лайт ответил ему не менее колким взглядом: "Думаешь, она - Кира, и ее таинственным образом раскроют?"

- Нет-нет, Лайт, на такие условия я согласна! - воскликнула Миса - Только реклама, никакой обнаженки.

- Тогда сейчас же подготовимся, чтобы не терять время впустую. - L спешил, пока энтузиазм Мисы не угас и не появились сомнения.

Детектив тотчас же позвонил Ватари и перечислил всех людей, чьи контакты он хотел бы видеть на своем ПК в кратчайшее время.

Во время перечисления списка глаза Мисы становились все больше и больше: перечень состоял из известнейших моделей Японии и Европы, чьи имена упоминались в желтых газетах с периодичностью не реже раза в месяц.

- Рюузаки-сан, ты представляешь, какие деньги понадобятся на твой план? - У Мисы захватило дух от количества нулей в этой цифре.

- Деньги для меня не проблема, Миса - спокойно сказал L.

"Основная проблема в том, что я смертный человек" - подумал он следом, но отогнал эту мысль.

- Думаю, к утру мы соберем большинство из этого списка, - сказал он, приложив палец к нижней губе. - Миса, ты мне понадобишься для первой репетиции примерно в семь часов утра. Тебя ведь не затруднит проснуться так рано? Я слышал, модели начинают рабочий день засветло.

- Я поняла, буду на месте, - бодро ответила Миса.

И действительно, без десяти семь она открыла дверь небольшого зала на восьмом этаже здания. Сердце ее заколотилось, как бешеное - этих людей до сегодняшнего дня она видела лишь на обложках журналов. Зал был полон привлекательных женщин. Разные лица были среди них - и участливые, и высокомерные, и живые, и застывшие, словно восковые маски. И высокие, и среднего роста, и маленькие, как девочки-подростки, - здесь собрались красавицы на любой вкус. Холодные и темпераментные, обольстительные и неприступные, медлительные и торопливые - они оживленно беседовали. "Интересно, кто из них - те самые, с древнейшей профессией?" - подумала Миса. По их лицам невозможно было это прочесть, стиль одежды ничем не выдавал их. "Любопытно, прибегал ли Руюзаки к их услугам когда-нибудь? Непохоже, ведь он какой-то странный, несексуальный". Миса решительно вошла в зал, несколько человек узнали ее. Это польстило ей и придало уверенности.

Балом правил Айбер. Он смог усмирить всю эту прекрасную толпу и добиться тишины:

- Сейчас я расскажу, что от вас требуется.

Пока Миса репетировала свою роль, а Айбер заставлял ее повторять все снова и снова, в штаб-квартире L подозвал Мацуду:

- Мацуда-сан, вы хотите быть полезным для расследования? - спросил детектив.

- Еще кофе? - понуро спросил Мацуда.

- Нет. У меня есть для вас задание, но оно может стоить вам жизни, - и L поделился с Мацудой и остальной комнадой своими идеями.

Мацуда, не колеблясь ни секунды, с горячностью ответил:

- Я все сделаю. - Наконец-то ему представился шанс сделать что-то полезное.

- Если в течение недели мы не вытянем ничего полезного из прослушки собраний, перейдем к этому плану - подытожил L.

С каждым новым днем детектив становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Собрания проходили в штатном режиме, ничего особенно нового выяснить не удавалось. По утрам Лайт все чаще заставал L спящим и будил его за пять-десять минут до сбора группы расследования в штаб-квартире. Детектив, словно нехотя, поднимался с футона, Лайт заставлял его сходить умыться - уговорами или просто таща на цепи в душевую комнату. Пару раз приходил Ватари, помогал L переодеться. Делал он это с таким невозмутимым видом, будто детектив никогда не переодевался сам и только ради слежки за Лайтом пошел на эту жертву.

Лайт испытывал смесь сочувствия и неприятия к L. Он понимал, что детектив в апатии и не верит в удачный исход дела. Юноша незаметно для себя проникся уважением к его силе духа, но понять L так и не понимал - как можно добровольно отречься от жизни в обществе, обезличить самое себя, положить жизнь на алтарь прекраснодушной, но абстрактной идеи о торжестве справедливости.

Несколько раз чувство жалости настолько донимало Лайта, что он пытался сблизиться с L интеллектуально и физически. "Случайные" соприкосновения рук, совместные игры в го или шахматы, один раз Лайт даже вызвался помочь вымыть L волосы, поскольку они приобрели не самый опрятный вид. Но ничто не могло извлечь детектива из глубин депрессии, в которые он медленно, но верно опускался. L отталкивал Лайта словом или жестом, едва тот пытался сократить дистанцию между ними. И юноша укреплялся во мнении, что их случайная связь - лишь очередная уловка L, предназначенная для поиска его слабых мест и доказательства вины Лайта. К его удивлению, это не вызывало новых приливов ненависти, лишь боль и подавленность.

Оба понимали, что какими бы ни были их индивидуальные желания - обстоятельства вынуждают возводить стеклянный барьер вокруг себя и не пускать противника внутрь. Каждый ждал от оппонента решающего смертельного шага.


	10. Свобода

**Глава 10. Свобода.**

Прошла неделя бесплодных наблюдений за восьмеркой подозреваемых. Ночами L подолгу спал, а днем большую часть времени сидел в кресле в обычной позе, почти не двигаясь. Он редко притрагивался к изысканным десертам, которые то и дело вносил Ватари. Однажды утром Лайт сказал ему:

- Рюузаки-сан, твое поведение снижает настроение у всей команды. Даже Мацуде, по-моему, очевидно, что дело не сдвинулось ни на шаг.

L лениво взглянул на него из-под черных ресниц и ничего не ответил. В этот день он объявил, что переходит к плану с привлечением Мисы:

- Моги будет изображать менеджера. Миса, пожалуйста, не забывай слова своей роли.

- Хорошо-хорошо - поморщилась Миса - я все помню, Айбер заставлял меня повторять ее тысячу раз.

L, используя старые связи, договорился о презентации агентства на очередном собрании директоров. В день показа Миса надела лучшее платье, туфли на высоком каблуке, перчатки и украшения. Но даже в этом наряде она выглядела, как хрупкий подросток с непропорционально большой грудью.

Волнуясь, Миса и Моги зашли в огромный зал с круглым столом в середине. Восемь пар глаз следили за каждым их шагом.

- Я Амане Миса - модель и телеведущая, а это мой менеджер Тако. - Начала Миса, улыбаясь самым приятным образом - Мы хотели бы рекламировать вашу компанию в серии роликов, которые запланированы к показу на телеканалах "Ариран" и "Сакура ТВ".

- Что ваше агентство может предложить оригинального? - Спросил Такахаси.

- Мы разработали новый формат рекламы, который не оставит равнодушным большую часть телезрителей. - глубоким низким голосом произнес Моги - Мы заказали исследование рынка спроса и выяснили, что идея обещает значительную прибыль в первом же квартале.

- Если вы выберете нас, то агентство обязуется предоставить каждому из совета необычный презент стоимостью... - здесь Миса произнесла вслух весьма немалую сумму - Причем каждый из вас сможет выбрать подарок по своему вкусу - техника, недвижимость, вечер с элитной хостесс и так далее. Полный список вы узнаете, заключив с нами контракт.

- Мы - крупнейшее агентство Японии - спокойно продолжил Моги. - Нам важен контракт с вами - сказал Моги - На сегодняшний день вы крупнейшая корпорация страны и реклама вашего бренда принесет агентству не только прибыль, но и большую известность.

- Мы обсудим ваше предложение - холодно сказал Хигучи.

- А для презентации своих работников приглашаем вас в онсен "Аомори" в конце недели. Он находится на выезде из города в очень красивом месте. Все абсолютно бесплатно, за счет агентства! - Миса сияла, словно отполированная иена.

Ее искренний вид, хрупкость и безудержная энергия немного разряжали гнетущую атмосферу в зале.

- Вы можете съездить в онсен и не заключать с нами контракт. Это все лишь небольшая реклама, демонстрация наших возможностей. Красивейшие девушки встретят вас и будут развлекать приятной беседой на всем протяжении вашего отдыха - Миса протянула Намикаве, сидевшему ближе всех, буклет с фотографиями "моделей".

L и Лайт наблюдали за происходящим в мониторы, от них не ускользнул тот факт, что фотографии произвели несомненное впечатление на восьмерку.

- Мы посоветуемся и пришлем вам официальный ответ - важно ответил Такахаси.

Едва Миса и Моги ушли из зала, как Хигучи, предварительно оглядев помещение, сказал:

- Сегодня самое время заказать следующую жертву Кире.

L оживился. Он придвинул к себе вазочку с лимонным желе и начал отправлять в рот ложку за ложкой, слушая Хигучи. Группа расследования затихла, пораженная неожиданностью сказанного. Лишь Мацуда ликовал:

- Наконец-то!

- Тише, Мацуда! - одернул его Соичиро.

"Еще раз подтвердилась моя версия, что Кира убивает осознанно, а не в состоянии одержимости. Иначе он не мог бы убивать по внешнему заказу" - L смотрел в вазу с желе, где оставалось совсем немного сладкой прозрачной массы. - "То есть Лайт и Миса убивали осознанно. Это повышает вероятность того, что Лайт планирует вернуть силу Киры. Но как?"

В зале совета директора писали имена на небольших листках бумаги. Затем сложили их в стопку и каждый, по очереди, прочел все написанное.

- Думаю, большинство сошлось во мнении, кого Кире нужно убить в следующий раз. - сказал Мидо. - Следующий вопрос: что насчет онсена?

Восьмерка одобрительно закивала головами - когда еще придется выбраться из офиса на таких выгодных условиях. Тем более представляется шанс понаблюдать друг за другом.

L дернул свой конец цепи:

- Лайт, срочно нужна твоя помощь. Можешь представить, что ты детектив L? Затем позвонить любому из них и заставить изменить свои планы относительно убийства?

- Пожалуй, да.

L протянул Лайту телефон со списком директоров. Юноша выбрал Рейдзи Намикаву, поскольку его лицо внушало наибольшее доверие. Наблюдая за ним, Лайт набрал номер и сказал спокойным тихим голосом:

- Намикава-сан, сделайте вид, что вам звонит кто-то из знакомых. За вашим залом следит детектив L.

Нужно отдать должное выдержке Намикавы, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Он, улыбнувшись, спокойно произнес:

- Да, я слушаю, только говори быстрее, я на собрании.

- Под любым предлогом убедите совет отложить убийство и вас будет ждать вознаграждение. Сойдет любая ложь. Плюс к этому вы можете рассчитывать на поддержу L, поскольку весь совет находится под подозрением в содействии Кире.

- Да, конечно - Намикава нажал кнопку завершения звонка.

- Что случилось? - подозрительно спросил Оои.

- Из моего отделения поступила информация о том, что кандидат, которого мы выбрали, сейчас при смерти, - со скучающим видом сказал Намикава.

- Кира работает так быстро, он знает о наших планах! - пошел шепот по залу.

- Да неужели? - скривился Хигучи.

Он извлек из дипломата телефон и позвонил будущей "жертве". На том конце ответили, что управляющему внезапно стало плохо. Проверить лично Хигучи в данный момент не мог. Так же, как и не мог узнать, что его звонок был перенаправлен и что отвечал ему сам L. Все-таки детектив основательно подошел к подготовке плана. Как сымитировать правдивость слов Намикавы в дальнейшем - другая забота. Главное сейчас - выиграть время.

Удивленный Хигучи положил телефон обратно в дипломат, у него явно закрались подозрения о наигранности происшествия, но доказательств у него не было.

- Но мы не может навскидку выбрать еще одного кандидата так быстро! Нужен анализ рынка, данные из отделов - заметил Мидо.

- Тогда отложим голосование на следующую неделю - сказал Намикава - если будем заказывать слишком часто, навлечем на себя подозрения. Обсудим это после выходных.

Остальные склонны были согласиться.

"Любопытно, как L сумел договориться с работниками телефонной станции о перенаправлении звонков?" - Лайт оценил оригинальность хода по достоинству.

- Мацуда, следующим будет твой ход - монотонно сказал L - Не рискуй зря, действуй по плану. Не забывай, что у тебя есть ремень с передатчиком, нужно нажать на кнопку всего один раз.

- Разумеется, я же не идиот! - воскликнул Мацуда.

"L ничего не говорил о передатчиках" - подумал Лайт - "Сколько еще козырей он прячет в помятом рукаве?"

Пришел день посещения онсена, к назначенному времени прибыла вся восьмерка. Каждый из них прихватил с собой какой-нибудь сверток или сумку: Намикава коробку с желтым яблоком "Муцу", Хатори блокнот и ручку "Паркер", Хигути дипломат, Мидо планшет "Asus" с чехлом, Оои запасное белье, Кида фляжку с коньяком, Симура томик Кобаяси Исса, Такахаси барсетку для ключей. Оставив вещи в "зале для закрытого показа", они разбрелись по парным и водоемам с горячими источниками. Мацуда улучал момент, когда можно подойти к каждому из них и представлялся, как хозяин онсена Таро Мацуи, каждый раз называя разные иероглифы для написания имени. Звучать оно должно было одинаково, писаться - по-разному: L помнил, что Кире необходимо знать точное написание имени и решил использовать эту лазейку в надежде, что кто-нибудь себя выдаст.

Загриммирован Мацуда был отменно - накладные брови, защечные силиконовые вставки, распорки для носа, профессиональный макияж. Никто не узнал бы в нем скромного служащего полиции под началом шефа Ягами. Грим выполнял роль маски, ведь, не зная истинного лица, Кира не мог убить человека. В этом был определенный риск, но кто станет убивать хозяина онсена? И зачем? И даже если это придет в голову Кире, он не сможет представить лицо Мацуды, превращенное в лицо человека средних лет - с морщинами, одутловатыми щеками, густой растительностью и родимыми пятнами.

Немаловажную роль играло приглушенное освещение, характерное для подобных мест отдыха.

Когда директора, расслабленные горячей водой и подносимыми напитками, собрались в зале, начался "закрытый" показ, о подробностях которого стоит, пожалуй, умолчать, чтобы не дискредитировать модельные агентства как таковые.

К середине действа дверь в зал с треском распахнулась. В проходе встал Мацуда, смотря рассеянным взглядом в сторону восьмерки, чтобы нельзя было понять, к кому он обращается:

- Я узнал тебя, алчная тварь! Ты ограбил мою семью, и ты умрешь вместе с этими продажными женщинами! - здесь Мацуда пустил искусственную пену из-под губы и, хлопнув дверью, выбежал прочь.

За дверью раздался взрыв, стены зала содрогнулись, из-под двери поползла тонкая струйка дыма.

Директора в панике кинулись к двери, он оказалась запертой или заваленой обломками, прочные окна не поддавались. Один лишь полураздетый Хигучи торопливо достал дипломат, вынул ручку, клочок бумаги и нацарапал на нем скорописью "Таро Мацуи".

Детектив, который прибегнул к излюбленному приему со скрытыми видеокамерами, видел всю сцену от начала до конца. Он надеялся, что один из самых сильных страхов - страх смерти заставит Киру выдать себя. В его голове роились мысли: Миса, по словам Мацуды, приносила Лайту утерянную тетрадь, Лайт готовился к экзаменам, Хигучи написал имя Мацуды на клочке бумаги. За время шествия Киры по Японии умерло более тысячи человек, значит, таких клочков было очень много. Это также могло означать, что "ното, десу" - это не кодовое слово Мисы к Лайту, а самая настоящая тетрадь. Сино ното. Тетрадь смерти. L содрогнулся от этой мысли. Впрочем, это предположение еще нужно было проверить.

Тем временем директора выбрались из зала на улицу. Намикава и Хигучи рыскали по обломкам в поисках тела "Мацуи". Женщины визжали, причитали и плакали настолько громко, насколько позволяли их легкие.

- Нужно отсюда выбираться, - сказал Мидо - здесь слишком опасно.

- Да-да, уходите, мы постараемся замять скандал - сказала одна из "моделей".

- Где же этот идиот!? - вскричал Хигучи

- По-моему, его завалило обломками и он задохнулся, - стоящая рядом блондинка, загриммированная Уэди. - Вам бы надо уходить отсюда, пока не приехала полиция.

- Она права - заметил Намикава - Ну, его к дьяволу, этого полоумного, полиция разберется.

Хигучи, походив еще немного в клубах оседающей пыли, вернулся к основной группе.

- Мы вызвали вам такси, - сказала Уэди - все бесплатно, только не говорите никому о происшествии, это погубит наше агентство.

Восьмерка, лишившаяся верней одежды, расселась по прибывшим такси.

- Уэди, сообщи Айберу номер такси с Хигучи - сказал L в микрофон на столе и продолжил уже по другой линии - Айбер, мне нужен его дипломат, а точнее тетради, обрывки бумаги, блокноты - все, на чем можно писать.

Хигучи ехал в такси, прижимая к себе дипломат. Он предусмотрительно забрал с места неудавшегося терракта свою одежду, в отличие от непредусмотрительных Намикавы и Оои. И теперь с неудовольствием разглядывал пыльные пятна на брюках.

Вдруг водитель резко выкрутил руль в сторону, последовал легкий удар и резкое торможение. Неивестный мотоциклист в шлеме подбежал к машине, распахнул рывком переднюю дверь. Завязалась легкая потасовка между водителем и незнакомцем. В результате мотоциклист выкинул водителя на дорогу, сел на его место, захлопнул дверь и наставил небольшой пистолет на Хигучи.

Хигучи взмахнул дипломатом, чтобы отвлечь взгляд нападавшего и выхватить собственное оружие. Но в этот момент услышал тихий хлопок и почувствовал укол в плечо.

"Сонно-паралитическая жидкость" - успел подумать он, и мир завертелся у него перед глазами, проваливаясь в темноту.

Айбер, а это был именно он, спокойно выхватил у обмякшего Хигучи дипломат и, порывшись в нем, извлек на свет черную тетрадь в мягкой обложке.

- Рюузаки-сан! Я вижу чудовище! - закричал Айбер в крохотный микрофон на груди - Оно огромное и смотрит на меня!

L застыл, глаза широко раскрыты, пальцы держат кубик тростникового сахара над крохотной чашкой кофе: "Боги смерти любят лишь яблоки. Лайт забыл в университете тетрадь. Кире необходимо знать правильное написание имени. Хигучи написал на клочке бумаги имя Мацуды. Мы узнаем друг друга по богам смерти" - проносилось у него в голове.

- Айбер, вези дипломат в штаб-квартиру. Не позволяй никому прикасаться к тетради.

"Интересно, изменился ли Айбер после прикосновения?" - думал L - "Не вселилась ли в него личность Киры? Тем не менее, он подчиняется указаниям".

- Уэди! - вызвал L мошенницу по второй линии - Тебе придется проследить за Айбером, я дам тебе его координаты.

- Хорошо, Рюузаки-сан! - отрапортовала Уэди.

Но Айбер довез дипломат без происшествий. Когда он вошел в штаб-квартиру, L первым встретил его на пороге и принял дипломат на руки:

- Ради вашей безопасности, - обратился он к комнаде расследования - не трогайте ни дипломат, ни его содержимое.

Взяв в руки тетрадь, L увидел Рэм. Зрачки его расширились от ужаса, но лицо выражало крайнее любопытство:

- Здравствуй, бог смерти.

Шинигами смотрела на детектива желтыми глазами, ничего не отвечая.

- Интересно. Здесь написаны "правила использования" - задумчиво сказал L - И одно из них "Если владелец тетради не напишет новое имя в течение тринадцати дней - он умрет". Бог смерти, здесь записаны настоящие правила?

- Да, - ответила Рэм, имея в виду, что настоящие правила здесь также присутствуют.

- Они одинаковы для всех тетрадей?

- Правила одинаковы для всех.

- Есть ли еще тетради в мире людей?

- Не знаю.

"Есть вторая тетрадь" - L почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по спине.

- Любой человек может пользоваться тетрадью?

- Да. - голос Рэм был безэмоционален и походил на звучание электронного чтеца.

- Я сличу имена в тетради со списками убитых - Лайт потянулся к тетради, но L пристально посмотрел на него и сказал чуть громче обычного - Лайт Ягами, не трогай тетрадь. Ватари! Забери дипломат с тетрадью и запри в сейфе, чтобы никто не мог прикоснуться к ней.

Ватари забрал дипломат со всем содержимым.

- Рюузаки-сан, но если правила настоящие, то получается, что Лайт и Миса невиновны, - сказал Мацуда, который видел, как L разговаривает с пустотой - Ведь они провели в камерах пятьдесят дней, а здесь говорится о тринадцати.

- Думаю, все догадались, что я вижу шинигами - сказал детектив группе расследования - К сожалению, я не могу дать вам возможность взять тетрадь в руки. Я подозреваю, что это может изменить личность вплоть до превращения в Киру. Ватари, - снова вызвал он по телефону своего помощника - если ты заметишь за мной изменения, характерные для этого убийцы, изолируй меня, пока я не воспользовался тетрадью.

Ватари на том конце провода, видимо, ответил утвердительно.

- Руюзаки-сан, - начал Соичиро - Мацуда прав. По всему выходит, что Лайт невиновен, ведь он не умер через тринадцать дней.

- Вначале мне необходимо проверить, истинны ли эти правила. - спокойно сказал L. - Придется снова обратиться к главам правительств, чтобы они предоставили жертву-преступника для тестового использования тетради.

- А кто впишет имя в тетрадь? - спросил Лайт.

- Я, - коротко ответил детектив.

- Но ведь тогда ты умрешь! - вскричал Лайт.

- А ты достоверно будешь невиновным, - тихо сказал детектив.

- Но ведь ты можешь использовать двоих преступников.

- Нет, Лайт, лучше я стану добровольной жертвой, чем распоряжусь одновременно двумя жизнями. И, если правило не сработает, ты по-прежнему останешься под подозрением. А есть еще правила, которые сюда не вписаны? - детектив снова обратился к шинигами.

- Это все правила, которые я знаю, - ответила Рэм.

- Истинно ли правило о тринадцати днях?

- Это я могу сказать только владельцу тетради.

- Как стать владельцем тетради?

- Этого я не могу сказать.

"Прикоснувшись к тетради, я не становлюсь ее владельцем, но могу ей пользоваться. Может быть и Хигучи только пользовался тетрадью, не владея ей?" - L был более чем уверен, что несколько последних правил нуждаются в проверке.

- Кто является владельцем тетради? - продолжил он опрос бога смерти.

- Этого я не могу сказать.

- Может ли человек передать право владения тетрадью?

- Нет. - ответила Рэм, подразумевая, что передавать тетрадь нельзя иначе, как отказавшись от права владения.

- Может ли бог смерти забрать право владения у владельца тетради?

- Нет.

- Может ли тетрадь не иметь владельца-человека?

- В мире людей - нет.

- Может ли бог смерти быть владельцем тетради?

- Нет.

- Может ли шинигами помогать человеку.

- Нет, это запрещено.

- Рюузаки, - на экране высветилась литера, принадлежащая Ватари, - я сличил списки убитых, пользуясь перчатками и пинцетом, чтобы не прикасаться к тетради. Имена в тетради частично совпадают с убитыми на всем протяжении дела Киры.

"Я так и думал. Значит, тетрадь переходила из рук в руки. Но тогда выходит, что Лайт и вправду невиновен. Ведь он не мог передать право владения сам, и шинигами не мог забрать у него право владения. Конечно, он мог пользоваться тетрадью, не владея ею. Но тогда ему пришлось бы отдать тетрадь владельцу или Хигучи в то время, когда Лайт сидел в камере. Но как он мог бы передать тетрадь, находясь под моим наблюдением? Хигучи тоже не мог быть единоличным владельцем, поскольку первоначальная провокация указала на местонахождение Киры в микрорайоне Канто, где Хигучи достоверно не был в то время. И как быть в этом случае со вторым Кирой?".

- Лайт, - очень тихо сказал L, не глядя юноше в глаза, - Извини меня. Похоже, ты и вправду не серийный убийца. Я освобожу тебя от наручников.

Радости Соичиро не было предела. Ватари принес ключ, щелкнул замок наручников.

- Лайт, ты свободен. Вы с Мисой можете уходить. - продолжил L.

- Нет, Руюзаки-сан! Я обещал тебе довести дело Киры до конца! Я не могу уйти сейчас.

"Я ожидал подобного ответа" - молча кивнул детектив.

- Я отправил запрос на предоставление имени и фотографии жертвы-преступника. Но обсуждение этого вопроса займет много времени. Пока продолжаем работу в привычном режиме, - объявил L команде расследования.

Полученные сведения все еще не приблизили их к таинственному владельцу тетради.


	11. Катарсис

**Глава 11. Катарсис.**

Темнота охватила Токио. Пока освобожденный от оков Лайт проводил ночь в отдельной комнате, L сидел перед экраном в одиночестве, размышляя: "На тетради было еще одно правило: если ее уничтожить, то все прикоснувшиеся к ней погибнут. Значит, умрут и Айбер, и Хигучи, и я, и, вероятно, Лайт с Мисой. Но они могут и не погибнуть, ведь во время заключения с их сознанием что-то произошло. Это значит, что при проверке этого правила разгадка тайны Киры так и не будет найдена, хотя причина будет устранена. К тому же останется вторая тетрадь. И неизвестно, есть ли еще третья или четвертая тетради, и так до бесконечности. Нет, проверять это правило ценой жизни бессмысленно.

Что касается правила тринадцати дней. Если оно ложно, то Лайт и Миса вернутся под подозрение. Вместе со свидетельствами Мацуды, допросом Хигучи и ответами бога смерти, уверен, я найду вторую тетрадь, в которой почерком Лайта или Мисы будут написаны имена убитых. К тому же скоро придут результаты графологической экспертизы из существующей тетради. Ватари в тот же день сфотографировал все страницы, исписанные как минимум тремя разными почерками. Круг сужается и, похоже, дело близится к развязке"

- Эру Рорайто!

Детектив поднял глаза и увидел парящего над ним шинигами:

- Ты видишь мое истинное имя. Это ценные сведения.

- Шинигами не помогают людям. Я не передаю имена владельцу тетради.

- У тебя есть имя, шинигами?

- Я - Рэм.

- Рэм, если я впишу имя в тетрадь, моя личность изменится?

- Я не понимаю вопроса.

- Появится ли у меня страсть к вписыванию имен? Буду ли я вписывать их против своей воли?

- Может быть. Не знаю. Вписав имя ты не попадешь ни в рай, ни в ад - так гласят правила.

- Это меня не беспокоит. Я, пожалуй, даже рад, что смогу наконец глубоко уснуть.

- То есть смерть тебя не пугает? - в голосе Рэм детективу послышалось любопытство.

- Нет. Я никогда не существовал. Я - это литера на экране.

- Ты без угрызений совести впишешь в тетрадь имя другого человека, чтобы убить еще двоих? - Рэм слегка наклонила огромную голову.

- Если правило лжет, Лайт и Миса умрут. Если оно истинно, то умру я.

- А ты не хочешь воспользоваться тетрадью для своих целей? Представь, насколько проще станет твоя работа, если ты будешь обладать этой силой.

- Нет, я играю по человеческим правилам. Я не считаю себя вправе окончательно решать судьбу преступника.

- Ты перекладываешь эту работу на других.

- Да, надеясь на саморегуляцию общества.

- А если ты умрешь сейчас, и умрут все, кто работает с тобой? Причем самой долгой и мучительной смертью, какую только можно себе представить? Подумай, как будет мучиться Ватари, видя умирающего на его руках любимца. Как разобьется сердце Соичиро, когда он увидит останки своего сына. Подумай о семьях тех, кто работал над делом Киры.

L с интересом посмотрел на шинигами:

- Рэм, я готов заплатить эту цену. Разве это неясно? Ведь ты знаешь обо мне с самого начала расследования? И я все еще жив. Что не дало тебе убить меня вчера или два дня назад, или пятьдесят? Зачем тебе убивать меня, если шинигами не помогают владельцам тетрадей?

- Я могу убить тебя просто от скуки, Эру. За тобой интересно следить, но ты мешаешь владельцу тетради и можешь испортить все веселье. - Рэм старалась подражать Рюуку - Может быть, все-таки воспользуешься тетрадью? Это даст тебе такие возможности, о которых ты едва ли мог мечтать.

- Нет, Рэм. Этой силе не место среди людей. Не могу представить ее использование иначе, чем во зло живущим.

- А ты сам несешь добро?

- Нет, бог смерти. Я живу, как умею, и стараюсь не умножать страдания бездействием. - разговор забавлял L.

- Я могу предложить тебе сделку, которая даст тебе разгадку, оставит в живых приговоренных тобою к гибели и гарантирует исчезновение тетради из мира людей. Но ты искусный лжец, и я не могу поверить тебе на слово. - Рэм внимательно смотрела на L, оценивая его реакцию.

- Что ты хочешь, Рэм?

- Я не могу назвать полные условия, поскольку ты воспользуешься ими и откажешься от сделки.

L задумался: "Если я инициирую обратное превращение Лайта в Киру, дав ему прикоснуться к тетради, не буду ли я его косвенным убийцей? Не разбужу ли в нем вторую личность, которая сейчас спит? Ведь тогда я уничтожу невиновного в теле преступника. Или преступника в теле невиновного. Не суть важно. Его смерть повлечет за собой страдания многих людей. То же касается и Мисы. И зачем скрывать от себя самого - мне действительно хочется дать им второй шанс. Но это возможно лишь в том случае, если тетрадь исчезнет из мира людей, чтобы ни один из них не смог ей воспользоваться.

Ведь, в конечном итоге, виною всему боги смерти. Их тетради - это сила, приносящая несчастье тому, кто владеет ей. Она похожа на плод искушения из верований европейцев: у человека, созданного по сути своей любознательным, нет сил сопротивляться любопытству и затем нет обратной дороги. Меня всегда поражала эта коварная двойственность их верховного божества, допускающего подобные ситуации".

- У тебя нет причин доверять мне - сказал он Рэм - Я коварен и лжив, как ты успел заметить, бог смерти. Но твое предложение меня заинтересовало. Я дам тебе слово L, что выполню твои требования. Других гарантий у меня нет.

- Этого достаточно, Рорайто-сан, - Рэм усмехнулась - Если ты не выполнишь моих условий, я убью столько людей без разбора, сколько смогу, и эти убийства будут на твоей совести после заключения сделки со мной. А так как я бог, можешь представить, что начнется на Земле, едва я начну исполнять свою угрозу. У меня тоже нет гарантий. Тебе остается лишь поверить мне на слово.

- Я понимаю, - сказал L - Но, обдумав обстоятельства, согласен на твои условия. Я заключаю с тобой сделку.

- Слушай, Эру Рорайто. Ты снимешь подозрения с Амане Мисы и не будешь ее преследовать. Она безвредна и не помнит о том, как была Кирой. С остальными поступай по своему усмотрению, но так, чтобы ей не навредить. В обмен я покажу тебе, где находится вторая тетрадь. Больше тетрадей в мире людей нет, - спокойно сказала Рэм.

Сердце L дрогнуло: "Я был прав". Затем он улыбнулся: "Даже шинигами может привязаться к смертному. Это немного оправдывает меня, ведь я тоже привязан к Лайту, как Рэм к Амане-сан".

Чуть позже детектив в сопровождении шинигами отправился в ночной парк и откопал небольшую шкатулку, в которой лежало письмо Лайта и вторая тетрадь. L развернул сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, на котором ровным аккуратным почерком Лайта было написано послание: "Миса, если ты читаешь это, значит, все идет по плану".

"Как забавно! Человек, пытающийся перехитрить бога, строит планы". Детектив дочитал письмо до конца, вновь сложил его вчетверо и спрятал в карман джинсов. Письмо открыло ему два важных факта: несколько последних правил в тетради ложны, нашедший тетрадь в шкатулке становится ее владельцем.

- Хьюк-хьюк-хьюк! - услышал он шелест крыльев.

Рядом приземлился второй бог смерти - огромный черный монстр с гротескно-человеческими чертами. Его серо-синее тело скрывала кожаная одежда, а в ухе виднелась небольшая золотая серьга.

- Я Рюук - представился он. - Я хочу яблоко.

- Я владелец этой тетради? - спросил L, пропустив просьбу мимо ушей.

- Да

- Я могу передать право владения ею?

- Нет.

- Я могу отказаться от владения?

- Да, и я заберу ее с собой.

"Я отказываюсь от своей гордости" - вспомнил L слова Лайта, произнесенные в камере. "В конце концов, я выиграл, проиграв" - пришло ему в голову.

- В таком случае... - начал L.

- Постой! - моментально вмешалась Рэм - Руюк впишет в свою тетрадь имя Ягами Лайта едва ты откажешься от прав.

- Да, впишу - почти промурлыкал шинигами, жмурясь от предвкушения - Лайт проигрывает тебе. Если ты откажешься от владения, мне здесь будет нечем заняться, и я убью его просто от скуки.

Здесь детектив кое-что вспомнил: "L, знаешь, что боги смерти любят лишь яблоки?".

- Я слышал, ты любишь яблоки? Хочешь съедать столько яблок, сколько сможешь, каждый день? - обратился L к Рюуку.

- Еще бы!

- Хочешь развлекаться, как развлекаются молодые люди - компьютерные игры, троллинг на форумах, просмотр ТВ? Ведь люди такие забавные: что ни день, то новости, - продолжил L.

- Я бы согласился.

- Тогда в обмен на жизнь Ягами я предоставлю тебе все, о чем сейчас рассказал. Ты будешь получать эти маленькие человеческие удовольствия на протяжении всей его жизни. Сократишь жизнь - лишишься развлечений. А жизнь человека коротка, - L лукаво смотрел на Рюука снизу вверх.

- Пойдет. Яблоки с сегодняшнего дня!

L кивнул:

- Тетрадь остается у меня.

- Ну, покедова! - Рюук скрылся в темноте.

- Рэм, - обратился к ней L - Ты обещала, что изымешь тетради из мира людей.

- С тетрадью Руюка делай, что знаешь, а от моей ты можешь отказаться. Ведь ты ее владелец.

Удивлению L не было предела.

- Хигучи покончил жизнь самоубийством в госпитале, откусив себе язык. - сказала Рэм - Единственный, кто прикасался после этого к тетради - ты. Я хотела убедить его добровольно отдать право владения, но он не стал меня слушать, предполагая, что все равно умрет.

Детектив молча обдумывал случившееся.

- Рэм, - наконец сказал он, - ты дала мне пищу для размышлений о смысле привязанности живых существ друг к другу. Не знаю, благодарить ли тебя или проклинать за это. В любом случае - прощай.

- Прощай, Эру Рорайто. Помни, я слежу за тобой. - Рэм, прихватив тетрадь, медленно поднялась вверх.

Причудливо изогнутые стволы деревьев в парке чернели на фоне синего ночного неба. Быстрые желтовато-дымчатые облака бежали, скрывая собой звезды. Надвигалась осень, воздух стал чуть более прохладным, чем неделю назад. L еще немного постоял, смотря на луну. "月" - подумал он - "Ночь без тебя темна". Затем он уверенно зашагал в сторону штаб-квартиры, держа за пазухой тетрадь Рюука. По приходу в здание, детектив спрятал ее в сейф, затем отправил письмо в префектуру Аомори насчет нового урожая яблок. Еще - созвонился с Мэттом, упросив поиграть по сети в стратегию с "новым знакомым". Тот с радостью согласился, не спрашивая подробностей - L зачастую давал ему странные поручения.

"Самое время навестить Лайта", - L вдохнул воздух полной грудью, медленно выдохнул и постучал в деревянную дверь соседней комнаты.

Лайт не отозвался.

"Спит" - подумал детектив и хотел было развернуться и уйти, когда услышал приглушенный голос Лайта:

- Руюзаки-сан, заходи.

L толкнул дверь, и она легко открылась. В комнате царила полутьма. Лайт сидел в углу в положении, напоминающей позу самого детектива - подтянув колени к лицу и обхватив их руками:

- Я догадался, Рюузаки-сан, - глухо сказал Лайт - по крику Айбера. И потом эта тетрадь. И вот еще, - он протянул детективу именные часы, подаренные отцом.

Крышка часов была сдвинута и оттуда виднелся обрывок тетради и тонкая острая игла.

- Я прикоснулся к нему, но ничего не произошло. Видимо, оторванный от тетради, он не действует, - продолжил Лайт. - Я вспомнил, как Миса приходила ко мне домой, приносила "тетрадь" из университета, но не придал этому значения. Я прикинул, как бы поступил, если бы действительно был Кирой, и обнаружил тайник в своих часах. Есть вторая тетрадь.

Лайт поднял голову, лицо его было мокрым от слез:

- Рюузаки-сан, но я не помню, как убивал их! Я не понимаю, как мог это делать. И потом... мне же пришлось бы убить всю команду, и своего отца, и Мису, и Ватари. И тебя, - на этих словах Лайт спрятал лицо в ладони, плечи его вздрагивали.

Наконец взяв себя в руки, Лайт сказал едва слышным голосом:

- Руюзаки-сан, я знаю, что меня ждет. Я слишком гордый, чтобы просить пощады или отрицать очевидное. Но, пожалуйста, в счет той ночи, если она хоть что-то для тебя значит, выполни мою последнюю просьбу - скажи отцу, что я погиб от рук Киры. Скрой от него и от команды правду о деле.

- Нет, Лайт, он будет судить тебя наравне со всеми, - монотонно проговорил детектив, лицо его было белым, как снег.

- Я так и думал, - Лайт снова склонил голову на подтянутые колени, старясь занимать как можно меньше места.

- Ты, Лайт Ягами, молодой человек с безупречными манерами, с поразительно высоким интеллектом легко поддался искушению властью. Ты, словно испорченное яблоко, почернел изнутри. - продолжил детектив - Ты пользовался людьми, как бездушными вещами, ты играл их чувствами, как заправский манипулятор, ты решал их судьбу, словно бог, оставаясь обычным смертным.

L безжалостно травил Лайта, внимательно наблюдая, как белеют его пальцы, сжимающие колени со смертельной силой, как дрожат красно-каштановые волосы на его голове, как сбивается его дыхание.

- Ты предложил мне себя, как продажная женщина, не думая о последствиях - говорил детектив - И ты умрешь, как самый отвратительный серийный убийца в истории человечества.

Затем он подошел к Лайту почти вплотную, встал рядом на колени и сказал тихим, чуть хриплым от волнения голосом:

- Так я мог бы сказать, Лайт Ягами, если бы не любил тебя.

Лайт поднял голову, глаза его покраснели, растрепанные волосы скрывали лицо. L вытер тыльной стороной ладоней его слезы и продолжил:

- Но, как я и говорил, мы скоро расстанемся. Та ночь, как я понял, для тебя имеет особое значение. Что ж... тем хуже для нас обоих. Нет никакой второй тетради, Лайт. И никогда не было. Этот клочок бумаги - напоминание из твоей прошлой жизни о какой-то ошибке, которую ты можешь исправить долгим тяжелым трудом в своем настоящем. Прямых улик, доказывающих твою вину, нет и не будет. Хигучи мертв. Уходи, Лайт. Забирай свои вещи и наслаждайся свободой.

Лайт ушел, поверив L на слово. Как и любой другой человек, он не желал суда над собой или смерти. Ему было тяжело расставаться не только с самим детективом, но и с местом, в котором он провел несколько месяцев жизни.

Наутро L объявил команде, что проверка тетради не имеет смысла, поскольку Хигучи, находясь в закрытом госпитале, не вел записей в тетради ровно тринадцать дней и погиб. То есть правило оказалось истинным, и Лайт с Мисой могут считаться невиновными. Детективу пришлось подтасовать данные, чтобы самоубийство Кеске Хигучи было задокументировано, как смерть от сердечного приступа. Впрочем, ему было не привыкать к подобным ситуациям.

Несколько томов расследуемого дела были отправлены в секретный архив L, который не был полностью подотчетен ни одной мировой организации. Слова детектива было достаточно для того, чтобы дело считалось закрытым.

Таинственные убийства прекратились, по планете прокатилась волна роста преступности. Затем эта тенденция так же внезапно сошла на нет, как и началась.

Через три года после завершения расследования в далекой европейской стране были найдены два тела, на одно из которых неизвестный приколол записку латиницей "Watashi wa Kira, desu". Но, как выяснилось, это не имело никакого отношения к делу Киры - очередной фанат сумасшедшего серийного убийцы решил продемонстрировать свое обожание кумиру, совершив зверское убийство и подписавшись его именем. Вскоре и об этом случае перестали вспоминать.


	12. Вор

**Глава 12. Вор.  
**

Лайт, сам того не желая, очень скоро начал тосковать по невозмутимому детективу, по расследованию, по самой атмосфере дела Киры. Вернувшись к учебе, он упорно наверстывал пропущенный год, поражая окружающих своей замкнутостью и отсутствием прежней чопорности и самолюбования. Вначале на Лайта смотрели с сочувствием, как на отставшего по болезни студента. Затем с восхищением и некоторой завистью: успехи, казалось, давались ему без труда. Редко кому приходило в голову, что за кажущейся легкостью стоят адский труд и использование всего свободного времени ради учебы.

Со временем юноша стал более внимательным к отцу, к своей семье, изменился его подход к Мисе. Властное, покровительственное отношение заменил дружеский интерес. Но Миса вскоре в нем разочаровалась, видя лишь занятого учебой студента.

Не раз после этого Лайт пытался завязать отношения с женщинами. Затем с мужчинами. Но ему было безумно скучно с любым из них. Никто не мог заполнить зияющую дыру в его груди. Лайт испытывал интеллектуальное одиночество, которое отступало лишь во время учебы или работы в небольшом саду у дома.

Он научился выращивать белые розы. Цветы напоминали ему о детективе. Белые, как его гайдзинская кожа. Колючие, как его характер. Молчаливые, как сам L.

Дни Лайта тянулись медленно, а годы пробегали едва заметно. Пустота в его сердце оставляла разум спокойным и сосредоточенным. Может быть, успехам в учебе он отчасти был обязан этому холодному, рассудочному состоянию.

Осенью Лайт становился чуть более неразговорчивым, подолгу прогуливался один в центральном парке, разгоняя носком башмака желтеющие листья. "Если бы не любил тебя" - слышал он порой из каких-то неведомых глубин памяти до боли знакомый голос. Лайту становилось грустно и радостно оттого, что все сложилось именно так. Сколько близких и просто хороших людей осталось в живых. И он встретил L. А то, что ему немного не по себе - не стоит и разговора, это всего лишь осень, за которой будет новая весна.

Помня о наставлении L, Лайт вкладывал все свои силы в дополнительную работу. Он нанялся для вечернего приработка учеником и официантом в небольшую кондитерскую. Эта простая на первый взгляд работа захватила его. Даже в ней были свои тонкости. Печенье, торты, пирожные, желе, тянучки, леденцы - все это требовало навыка. А еще они пахли, как L - ванилью и сладкими ягодами.

Лайт мог пересчитать по пальцам дни, в которые он ни разу не вспомнил о детективе. Если L подразумевал под этим наказание для Лайта, то попал в самую точку. Боль, растянутая на годы, оказалась мучительной. Но Лайт, обладающий сильной волей, не давал себе повода опускать руки. Он заставлял себя снова и снова двигаться дальше и не зацикливаться на воспоминаниях.

Мацуда стал старшим следователем, более терпеливым и сдержанным, сохранив доброе сердце и разносторонний взгляд на вещи. Он ухитрился-таки понравится Сайю, и она, выйдя за Мацуду замуж, уже ждала пополнения в семье. Мать и отец Ягами были довольны своими детьми, но испытывали смутную тревогу, глядя на сына. Им казалось, что Лайт утратил все прошлые интересы. Эмоциональный, открытый юноша исчез. На его место пришел необщительный молодой человек, который предпочитал проводить время наедине со своим ПК.

Соичиро вернулся к руководству отделом. Ему предлагали повышение, памятуя о работе с самим L, но Ягами-старший отказался. В последние годы он все больше времени проводил с семьей, ценя то, что легко мог потерять. Седые пряди в шевелюре иногда заставляли вежливых соседских детей называть его "дедушка Соичиро", хотя возраст Ягами-старшего едва перевалил за пятьдесят лет.

Сачико готовилась к приятным хлопотам. Мысли о будущих внуках занимали ее. Она усердно готовила на всю семью - ведь Мацуда и Сайю условились жить в доме семьи Ягами, до тех пор пока не подыщут подходящую квартиру. Приветливый, учтивый зять, умная, жизнерадостная дочь, крепкая семья, живущая в достатке - все это радовало Сачико. Она лишь изредка вздыхала, посматривая на своего старшего сына. "Только бы нашлась хорошая девушка для Лайта" - думала она.

Укита и Моги уволились из полиции и перешли на службу в корпорацию "Йотсуба". Намикава, по просьбе L, нашел им места в отделе информационной безопасности. Сам Намикава оказался на редкость неплохим человеком, но ему крайне не везло в личной жизни.

Что сталось с остальными директорами - история умалчивает.

Айбер обзавелся большим семейством и осел где-то в Мадриде. Уэди изредка навещала его и подтрунивала над тем, какое тот отрастил мещанское брюшко. Айбер лишь улыбался в ответ и неизменно предлагал Уэди сыграть в покер. Та отказывалась, зная о прошлом Айбера - ей никогда не выиграть у профессионального шулера.

Миса уехала в Канаду по контракту с модельным агентством. Несколько раз она присылала электронные письма Лайту, пыталась связаться с ним через всемирную сеть, но вскоре ей наскучила любовь через океан. Сообщения приходили все реже, пока, наконец, не прекратились совсем. Но, похоже, Лайта это мало заботило.

Дочь Айзавы пошла в школу. Он изредка вспоминал тот день, когда ушел из-под начала L и вернулся к работе в полиции. "Я сделал правильный выбор" - был убежден он. Ему не давал покоя вопрос, каким образом дело Киры было закрыто. Но эта информация была недоступной, и Айзава утешал себя тем, что таинственные убийства в конце концов прекратились и шум вокруг них утих.

L и Ватари пропали из поля зрения, словно их никогда не было.

Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как было закрыто дело Киры.

Лайт - лучший выпускник университета - возвращался домой после оглашения результатов защиты дипломных работ. Он заранее знал, что его работа будет лучшей, но понимал, как мог бы сделать ее еще изящнее. Ему не хватило совсем немного времени на доведение диплома до совершенства.

Весна захватила Токио. Первые неяркие цветы распускались на клумбах вдоль университетской аллеи. Веселые студенты, как и пять лет назад, сидели на скамейках и газонах, делясь впечатлениями от конца учебного года.

Лайт шел, не замечая ни легкой игры весенних бабочек, ни движения первой зеленой травы под теплым ветром. Все его мысли были заняты поступлением в аспирантуру. После прадника цветения сакуры нужно будет определиться с направлением научной деятельности. Его пыльные башмаки отмеряли шаг за шагом по каменной дорожке, когда он увидел поразительное: на дальней скамье аллеи сидел высокий худой человек лет тридцати с растрепанными черными волосами. И что-то пронзительно знакомое было в его фигуре. Наверное, он чуть прибавил в весе и, судя по всему, дня два-три не брился. Помахав рукой, человек прокричал:

- Привет, Лайт!

Лайт пригляделся, и мир померк перед его глазами. Отбросив свою обычную гордость, он быстрыми широкими шагами подошел к скамье, думая, что это наваждение:

- Рюузаки, ты жив!

- Привет, Лайт! - еще раз сказал L - Нет, я умер пять лет назад. Что, в общем-то, тоже неплохо. Хотя погоди, нет - пощупал он себя, - я живой. А ты?

У Лайта подкосились ноги. Он крепко обнял L. Проходящие студенты зашептались, что выскочка-Ягами, верно, совсем двинулся от своей учебы и набрасывается на парней.

Прошедших пяти лет словно не было.

- Пойдем в студенческое кафе - сказал L - вряд ли ты скоро заглянешь в него еще раз. Да, я знаю про твои успехи в учебе. Ягами Лайт по-прежнему лучший ученик Японии, хотя он перестал быть показным щеголем.

- А ты совсем не изменился, Рюузаки. Кстати, ты не против, если я не буду использовать уважительный вариант имени?

L только махнул рукой.

В кафе они заняли то же место, что и пять лет назад - освещенный солнцем угол, скрытый от посторонних глаз.

- Я не люблю намеки, - сказал L, поглощая очередное пирожное, - Спрошу прямо: примешь участие в моем расследовании? Я подозреваю Ягами Лайта в воровстве.

- Я не взял ничего чужого, в отличие от тебя, Рюузаки. Смотри, кем я стал! Ты забрал мое "я". Я учился, не чувствуя интереса к учебе, я ел, не чувствуя вкуса еды, я заводил дружбу, не зная, что такое любовь. Я окончательно превратился в демона лжи, который обманывает самого себя. Но, самое главное, ты забрал у меня друга.

- Забавно, - поднеся указательный палец к губе, задумчиво протянул L - А ведь я мог бы сказать то же самое и про себя. А не хочешь ли ты вернуть украденное?

- Ты еще кое-что прихватил по пути и это невозможно вернуть. Кстати, ты прав, больно только в первый раз.

- Так много пафоса! Никогда не понимал трагедии, построенной вокруг потери девственности. И, между прочим, ты сам предложил себя.

- Но ты, как старший, должен был взять на себя ответственность.

- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю. Пять лет прошло, а мне по-прежнему не с кем играть в рэндзю. Кстати, не составишь ли партию вон в том отеле через дорогу?

Лицо Лайта окрасил легкий румянец. Он опустил глаза и ответил:

- Да.


End file.
